Coming Home
by ifindmyselfhysterical
Summary: After their less than graceful split, Kurt and Blaine go their own ways and develop their own lives. Blaine is a single dad working 3 jobs to pay the bills. Kurt is on the brink of breaking into the fashion industry and on the rocks with his fiance. A wedding of an old friend brings them to the same room for the first time in 8 years, and it may just become more permanent reunion
1. Ch1: Oatmeal and Invitations

Along with their Parents

Miss Brielle Murray

And

Mr. Samuel Evans

Request the pleasure of your attendance at their wedding

Saturday December 12h

At 4 o clock in the afternoon

The Pinnacle: Maumee Ohio

Reception Immediately to follow

* * *

From the Archives of Kurt Hummel's Text Messages

Sunday, October 4th, 2020

8:42 am

Kurt: Of all the people to get married before us…

Rachel: What!? Who!?

Kurt: You didn't get an invitation?

Rachel: Kurt, I haven't been home for more than 5 minutes in DAYS. Do you think I have time for mail?

Kurt: Your utilities providers may think so

Rachel: Don't worry, mama's payin' the bills. So who's getting hitched!?

Kurt: "Mr. Samuel Evans"

Rachel: WHAT!?

Rachel: Sam Trouty Mouth Evans!?

Kurt: One in the same lol

Rachel: That fool found someone to settle down with before ME!?

Kurt: Before BOTH of us.

Rachel: Right…. Sorry.

Kurt: I'm sure you got an invitation too. I text Tina and she did as well. He must be treating it as an opportunity for a little New Directions reunion.

Rachel: How sweet! Where is it? When!?

Kurt: Back in Ohio. December 12th.

Rachel: Ohmygosh we HAVE to go. I need to meet the crazy woman who would say yes to Sam Evans.

Kurt: I'm not sure how wedding-y I'm feeling right now

Rachel: Kurt you have to go. You have 3 months to get over yourself before it happens

Kurt: Wow. Way to put it bluntly, Rach.

Rachel: Sorry. I'm tired, and you know how bitchy my texts get when I'm tired.

Kurt: Yeah yeah. You're lucky opening night's coming up, or I'd put you through the ringer for that one.

Kurt: Would you decline the plus one so I'm not the only single one there?

Rachel: Kurt, most people our age ARE still single.

Rachel: And technically, you're not.

Rachel: And just because I don't bring him doesn't change the fact that I'm dating Vince.

Kurt: Rachel, please.

Rachel: Fine. Only because I love you more. And because if V doesn't land a stable job by Novmeber we're through.

Kurt: I thought you told him he had until October :P It's September 29th

Rachel: Hush. I changed my mind. Gotta get back to rehearsal. Kisses.

* * *

Kurt sighed and put his phone down. He took his bowl of oatmeal with apple slices over to the bay window overlooking the city streets. He sat there nearly every Saturday morning – curled up with a blanket and breakfast, watching the city move below him. Usually his breakfast was a bit more substantial. Usually his apartment was lit up and smelling of bacon by now. But instead of hearing happy humming to oldies radio and the crackling of grease in a pan, all Kurt could hear was his own heartbeat.

It had been a month since James moved out of the apartment, and Kurt still hadn't quite figured out how to coupe. He slept in the guest bedroom because no matter how many times he washed the sheets, they still smelled liked him. And he couldn't listen to the old fashioned wood radio without crying. It had been a gift from James on their first anniversary – an antique, but in beautiful shape.

Kurt still wasn't sure what he wanted. He and James were at very different places in their lives. It still hurt though. Kurt had every intention of marrying James. They were planning the wedding when things started to slip, and the couple were just preparing to settle on a date and a venue when they called it off. Luckily, James convinced Kurt they didn't need to send out elaborate engagement announcements, and it would be better to just send a 'save the date' card when the details were hashed out. Kurt was glad it saved them the embarrassment. But even now, the man kept finding himself in stationary stores, browsing cardstock with gold and silver trim.

Kurt met James 4 years prior. Kurt just landed a full time position at Vouge and James worked as a valet in the front of the building Kurt's office was in. Kurt took notice to the man instantly – tall, poised, and perfectly styled honey blonde hair. His eyes were a beautiful shade of slate blue, and there was a birthmark on his jawline that was only just visible through his close-shaved beard. Kurt found himself dressing special on days he knew James would be working, and James certainly took notice.

Sparks started flying when James went out of his way to make sure his lunch hour aligned with Kurt's, and eventually started taking him out for lunch almost daily. They got to know each other extremely well, and it wasn't long until they were facebook official. Every aspects of their lives started to revolve around the other. Kurt helped James find a job in advertisement like he'd always wanted. James flew with Kurt out to Ohio when Kurt's dad had his second heart attack. Kurt went with James as a plus-one to his father's military banquet. Things were easy. Blissful, even.

After two years of dating happily, the men moved into an apartment together. Less than a year after that, Kurt found his heart flying when James proposed in the middle of Times Square – a love note to Kurt projected on one of the many giant screens. Kurt was expecting to see one of his boyfriend's ads debuting in the tourist hub, and would have never imagined leaving there with a fiancé.

He also didn't think that it'd all be over in under a years' time. It started going downhill when James started talking about kids. Kurt knew his fiancé wanted a family, but Kurt wasn't so sure he was ready. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be ready. It crushed James to hear this, because at 34, the older man was more than willing to take a step back from his career for more domestic pursuits. 28 year old Kurt, on the other hand, was steadily climbing Vogue's corporate ladder with no signs of slowing down. It was a tough conversation.

"I'm just not ready for kids, James… I already spend a majority of my free time working. I won't be able to do it! Between the magazine and trying to launch my design career…"

"Have you thought about taking a step back for once, Kurt? You're only young once… you have your whole life to work."

"Yeah, and we'll have our whole lives to become parents."

"I don't want to wait, Kurt. I want to start a family…"

"Well I guess you're going to have to find someone else to do it with."

The words had spilled out of Kurt's mouth before he could even think about what he was saying. It had been the millionth time Kurt had this conversation with James. Sometimes it was about Kurt's spending, and how it would have to be cut back if they decided to add a child to the family. Sometimes it was about converting Kurt's workroom into a nursery. Sometimes it was about how they should think about moving to an area with better schools. But every conversation left a pit in Kurt's stomach that told him he wasn't ready, and James was unwilling to accept that. This conversation was simply the one that made Kurt snap. And he supposed there was always some truth to a statement that falls out of your mouth so easily.

The two fought about it some more. And again the next night. Two weeks later, and James was gone – apparently to live with a college friend in Queens for the time being. It had been four weeks since then, and Kurt was still wearing his engagement ring. But suffice to say, everything was on hold. He and James both had some serious thinking to do before even considering staying together. Sources told him James hadn't taken his ring off yet either.

They still talked nearly every day. It was hard letting go of someone you were so sure you'd spend forever with. Kurt had even considered just giving in and asking James to come back – agreeing to start the family James so desperately wanted. Kurt knew better, though, and Rachel kept reminding him how unhealthy that kind of pressure was. Kurt didn't want to end up resenting James, or worse his own child. Rach kept reminding him he'd said 'no' for a reason, and going back on that 'no' meant going back on a lot of things he'd been working so hard for. His career. His lifestyle. His hopeful future in fashion – still not even in its infancy.

Kurt watched as raindrops raced each other down the window pane. He finished off his oatmeal and set the down on the ground beside the bench. Leaning back on the wall, he stared over at a picture of him and James at Coney Island that he didn't have the heart to take down yet. As tears formed in his eyes, Kurt tore his gaze away, and reached over to the end table and picked his phone up again.

* * *

From the Archives of Kurt Hummel's Text Messages

Sunday, October 4th, 2020

9:12 am

Kurt: Can we go out tonight?

Rachel: I have rehearsal until 5. After that, I'm all yours!

Kurt: Thanks. I really need a distraction


	2. Ch 2: Hair Brushes and Flower Girl Dress

From the Archives of Blaine Anderson's Text Messages

Friday, November 6th, 2020

Sam: Bro, I gotta tell you something

Blaine: ok?

Sam: Don't be mad at me

Blaine: Me? Mad at you? Never.

Sam haha very funny. Just promise

Blaine: Fine. Promise.

Sam: Pinky promise

Blaine: Geeze, fine! are you in jail or something? Did you kill a man?

Sam: No… I invited Kurt to the wedding, and I just got his RSVP. He's coming. He ordered the chicken.

Blaine: Ok. Why would I be mad about that? And why do I need to know what he ordered?

Sam: I dunno, man. I just thought maybe you wouldn't want him there. And the meal makes it more real!

Blaine: Sam, it's your wedding! You can invite whoever you want. I know you still keep in touch with him.

Blaine: Plus, it's been nearly 8 years since we've broken up. I haven't even really talked to him in ages. If I'm not over it by now, I'd be living a sad life.

Sam: True. There's at least 10 other things that make your life sad though

Blaine: Wow. I accept the duty of best man and this is what I get?

Sam: You bet. And there's plenty more where that came from.

Sam: So you're not mad?

Blaine: No Sam, not even a little. It'll actually be nice to see him. It'll be nice to see everyone from High School.

Sam: Yeah. I figure what a better way to bring us all back together. And if anyone can get a party going it's the New Directions

Blaine: If they manage to get Brie's family to dance I'll give you $50

Sam: I'll take that bet.

Blaine: It's still beyond me how a girl like Brielle comes from such a stuck up and stuffy family.

Sam: It's one of the great mysteries of the universe. But at least I found the one in the bunch without a stick up her butt.

Blaine: By the way, I got dropped from my shift at the diner tonight, so I don't need you guys to take Kenzie.

Sam: Alright, cool. If anything changes, let me know!

* * *

Brielle: Can I steal Kenzie tomorrow for the last dress fittings?

Blaine: She has a doctor's appointment at 10 but after that, she's all yours

Brielle: YAY! Thanks! I want her to really feel like she's a part of all this. Can't have the poor thing getting scared on the big day.

Blaine: I just think you want to steal her in general. Abduct her, and keep her as your own.

Brielle: PSH. NO. NEVER. What gives you that idea?

Blaine: haha. I'll drop her off around noon?

Brielle: Perfect. Why the doctors anyway? Everything ok?

Blaine: Yeah she's fine. Just the normal routine.

Brielle: Ok good. Wouldn't want our little princess being sick.

Blaine: Yeah especially since you're taking care of her tomorrow :P

Brielle: Yeah, I really don't need your child puking on her flower girl dress.

Blaine: I'll make sure I lay down that ground rule ahead of time

Brielle: Thanks, B. Love ya.

* * *

Blaine set down his phone as both conversations ended, internally chuckling at how Sam and Brielle were probably both sitting down at the same table for breakfast. And both decided to spend that time texting him. The two were stupidly in love, and Blaine couldn't help but smile over the fact that he'd introduced them. He couldn't help but smile when it seemed he was as important to the relationship as either one of the actual participants. He was thrilled to have friends like Sam and Brielle, especially since he'd slowly lost touch with many of his other former peers.

There was good reason, however. Blaine had been particularly busy the past few years. Five years and 2 months to be exact. Everything he had planned for his life was suddenly put on hold for a special little lady. "Mackenzie! Are you ready for school?" Blaine called out into his apartment. It was a small place, just enough for him and his daughter. Just what they could afford. Their bedrooms were small, and there was not enough room for a table to eat meals, but they made due with the counter and a couple of high-seated chairs.

"Daddy, I'm stuck!" came a cry from the bedroom on the right side of the little hallway. From the doorway appeared a tiny figure, not quite 3 foot tall, wearing beat up pink converse with grey leggings and a denim jumper over a white long sleeved shirt. Big, slightly teary, hazel eyes glazed toward Blaine, and it took the man a moment to see what was wrong. The girl was topped by a head of thick, impossibly curly blonde hair. And in that hair, was a brush, hanging by the side of the five year old's face. Blaine chuckled at the sight, walking over and kneeling in front of his daughter. "It's NOT funny!" the child insisted, arms crossing in front of her chest.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Blaine said sweetly, as he began untangling the hair that had entrapped the brush. "I'm also sorry that you inherited my curls and then some," Blaine added, although Mackenzie didn't quite understand what that meant. She was too preoccupied with tensing up every time Blaine pulled at the brush to ask too many questions about the meaning of 'inherited'. It took quite a bit of tugging and untangling and quite a few 'ouch'es before the brush was free once more, and Blaine could help finish getting Mackenzie ready.

He lifted his little girl up onto the kitchen counter so he could tie her shoes. While Kenzie had the basic mechanics of shoe tying down, her work never seemed to last more than twenty minutes, so Blaine still made a habit of tying her laces before going out for the day. Mackenzie happily kicked her free foot slightly as Blaine tied the knots in her shoes. "Can we go to the pawk after school today?" Mackenzie asked hopefully, as her father tended to her second shoe.

"It's really cold out today, Kenz. We'll see. And you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow," Blaine started. Before he could even finish his statement, his daughter groaned in protest, the kicking of her feet becoming slightly more violent. "Kenzie, stop. You know it's something we have to do. And I don't want the cold hurting your knees any more than it already does." Blaine hated the look of disappointment on Mackenzie's face, but he knew he'd have to stand his ground on the issue. While he always encouraged fun and play, he couldn't sacrifice his daughter's health. The man was glad he had something to counter his daughter's disappointment, though.

"And if your knees hurt tomorrow, you won't be able to go get your dress with Auntie Brie," Blaine finally added, smiling as his daughter's face lit back up brighter than it had been all morning.

The little girl's hazel eyes gleamed the mention of her aunt, and of her dress. Mackenzie wasn't a girl who was typically thrilled by the prospect of shopping and dress up, but she understood that this trip meant getting her flower girl dress. And she was certainly excited to be a flower girl at her Uncle Sam and Aunt Brielle's wedding. "Really!? I can get my dwess!?" Mackenzie asked excitedly. "And bwing it home and pwactice for the wedding?" The little girl was practically bouncing off the counter with excitement now, her 'r' sounds becomming muddled the faster she talked.

"Only if you're good at your doctor's appointment… and if you're not hurting too much after," Blaine added, realizing Brie wouldn't want to spend her day carrying around a child when it was supposed to be about her. Though Mackenzie's appointment had been going fairly well lately, and Blaine didn't anticipate much of a problem.

"Ok. I'll be good! I'll be the BESTEST," Mackenzie promised, sticking out her pinky. Blaine locked his pinky with his daughters once he finished the last knot in her shoe laces. He leaned forward and kissed Mackenzie's forehead.

"Good. Now let's get you bundled up and off to school."


	3. Ch 3: Coffee Shops and Facebook Stalking

"So as soon as I'm done with the show, we'll sneak out the back, into a cab, and be on our way to Ohio!" Rachel said excitedly as she stirred a sugar into her coffee. "I'm so excited, I could explode!"

Kurt laughed as his best friend rambled on about her plans to make it to Ohio in as little time as possible. He never thought he'd see Rachel so excited to head back to the middle of nowhere they once called home. He couldn't believe how excited he was either, although New York wasn't feeling very homey lately.

It had been another three months, and things between Kurt and James were so back and forth that Kurt thought he was getting whiplash. James moved back in for a while, and things were good. But it seemed the longer Kurt spent with his fiancé, the more tense things became. They were glossing over issues. They were ignoring their conflicts. And then when one or the other finally spoke up and voiced their complaints, things went to shit again.

They had agreed a couple weeks ago to have an extended break from each other – no texts or calls or Facebook messages. They needed time to figure themselves out. And Kurt had elected to do that by taking his work with him back to Ohio, and staying with his parents for the holidays. It would be a much needed break from an increasingly lonely city. Sure, he had Rachel, but with her recent run as Eponine in Le Mis, Kurt hadn't seen much of her. Today's coffee break was an unusual occurrence.

"Are you all packed up for your mini home-cation?" Rachel asked as the pair sat in the café chairs closest to the window. A very light snow was falling from the December sky, but Kurt was warm in his cashmere sweater and fleece lined pants. He packed much of the same, since he expected the Ohio winter to be even worse than New York's.

"All packed," Kurt confirmed, before taking a sip of his nonfat mocha. "I'm going to be brightest beacon of fashion in a 300 mile radius out there," the man joked, knowing that Ohio was never one to appreciate his eclectic and forward thinking taste. He may have toned it down just a bit, especially since he planned on spending plenty of time holed up in his teenage bedroom, but he'd still be ages ahead of any native Ohioan. Even his sweatpants were designer nowadays.

"Oh I'm sure you will be," Rachel agreed in a slightly patronizing tone. Kurt just rolled his eyes. "I, on the other hand, packed nothing but sweatpants and hoodies."

"I'm sure Sam's future wife will be thrilled you attended the reception in your best 'PINK' pants" Kurt mused comically, raising and eyebrow, and sassily sipping at his drink.

"Oh, shut up. You know that's not what I meant," Rachel quipped, lightly slapping Kurt's arm. "I'm wearing that little blue dress you made me for my 23rd birthday. I finally fit in it again!"

"Is it because they're starving you to look more 1789 French… how do you say…. Sans abri?" Kurt asked, melting into his fake French accent.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "They can't stop me from eating the biggest slice of wedding cake I've ever seen tomorrow." Kurt chuckled. Rachel was definitely invested to her character. She dropped nearly 15 lbs for the role. Kurt tired to make sure she stayed healthy. He was pretty sure she hadn't eaten bread in months, though. "You know, I heard through the grapevine an old friend of yours is best man." Rachel noted, a sly look crossing her face.

"An old friend of mine? Rach, who was I friends with that you weren't? And since when is there a grapevine? Last I checked you only talked to me and that deadbeat boyfriend of yours," Kurt noted.

"Oh shut up. You know Vince got a job three weeks ago," Rachel responded, a small smirk crossing her face, knowing well Kurt was just joking. He and Vince got along pretty well, so Kurt knew Rach wouldn't think he was serious. "And for your information, I heard from Tina who heard from Mike who heard from Sam's brother Stevie that Blaine is Sam's best man!"

It took a moment for Kurt's brain to process what Rachel had just said, not so much because he couldn't believe it, but because until this moment Kurt hadn't even thought about the fact that his ex may be at the wedding. "Wow… I didn't know they stayed so close," Kurt noted, trying to think back to the last time he talked to Sam. And honestly, it wasn't so long that he felt like he shouldn't have heard something about Blaine if they were so friendly. Unless Sam had simply avoided the topic, which wouldn't have been overly surprising.

"Yeah… apparently Blaine is the one who introduced Sam and his lady. Brianna was it?"

"Brielle," Kurt corrected.

"Right, right. Brielle. Damn, I need to get that right before we get there tomorrow," Rachel mumbled- cursing herself for being so awful with names. "But yeah, Blaine introduced them. They're all super close actually, according to what I've heard."

"Interesting," Kurt mused, mind suddenly cloudy with thoughts of what it would be like to see Mr. Blaine D. Anderson after 8 years. They broke up on not-so-great terms, but Kurt would be lying if he said he never wondered what Blaine was up to. Not so much in the past few years he'd been with James, but the thought was always in the back of his mind. He never heard from Blaine after the Christmas Burt was diagnosed with cancer, and Kurt couldn't find any trace of him on social media the few times he checked.

"I thought so too. I tried to Facebook stalk him to see if the rumors are true. Turns out Blaine's profile is like… super private. Lock tight. But there were a few photos of him and Sam on Sam's page. He looks good, you know. He stopped using all that hair gel." Kurt laughed at the mere idea of Blaine without hair gel. He wondered if the man would be able to muster a formal event without it. While 8 years could change a lot about a person, Kurt wasn't so sure he believe it could change such ingrained grooming habits. He was slightly entertained that Rachel had been thinking the same thing – that the internet was the first line of action when trying to read up on an old face.

"It'll be nice to see him," Kurt finally decided with a small nod. Sure, it may be awkward, but with it being such a big event, the two could ignore each other if need be. Kurt hoped they could get past it, and catch up a little. Blaine was one of the most amazing people Kurt ever knew. He was so easy to talk to, and incredibly genuine. Sure, Kurt couldn't help but be a little bitter about the fact that Blaine cheated. But Kurt hadn't been the best boyfriend either, looking back. And no matter how mad he was when they broke up, Kurt would gladly reintroduce tall those good qualities back into his life if Blaine allowed it. And being nostalgic would certainly help pull Kurt away from his current troubles.

"I think so too," Rachel agreed, just as a buzz and a melodic ring came from her coat's pocket. "Ugh, damn," Rachel said, pulling the glittery pink-cased iPhone from it's place in her purse, and tapping the screen twice. "I gotta get going," Rachel sighed, tucking the phone away again now that the alarm was silenced. "I'll see you backstage tonight! Remember, our plane leaves at 4 am! We're going right from the show to Newark!"

"Yeah yeah, don't remind me!" Kurt said, waving Rachel off. He wasn't excited about the prospect of arriving at an airport at 1 in the morning, but Rach had set them up with a semi-private jet. They had to leave super early, though, since another set of passengers needed to get to San Francisco by 8am Pacific Time. He decided in that moment he should go home and take a nap, or he'd look like a zombie for the wedding. He had no clue how Rachel was going to survive. "I'll see you tonight."

Before he got up to leave the café, however, Kurt decided to open his phone and do a little exploring himself. He opened his facebook app, and made his way to Sam Evan's profile, navigating to his photos and beginning to scroll through. There were a lot of pictures of venues and cakes – clearly Sam doing his part in planning for the wedding. Facebook wasn't a platform Kurt used much anymore. Frankly, for everyone it was more of a place to store photos nowadays. It took a good few minutes of scrolling before Kurt finally came across what he was looking for.

Kurts eyes widened a bit at the picture before him. "Damn," he muttered, clicking the photo to see it full screen – as if he had to be sure that, yes, the man in the picture was indeed Blaine. He was at a bar with Sam, and the quality certainly wasn't the best, but from what Kurt could tell, time had been good to Blaine. His hair was certainly a surprised – not slicked back and contained like it used to be. The crazy curls were somehow tamed, longer, and effortlessly sitting on the man's dome. He had facial hair, which was kind of blowing Kurt's mind. Last he knew, Blaine only had to shave once a week because the hair came in so slow. Now his beard was full, but close shaved.

He looked… mature. He looked… very different from the Blaine Kurt once knew. But it was definitely sill Blaine. Same toned arms, same dorky smile. Same bowtie, suspenders, and pink sunglasses hanging from his belt-loops Blaine. Kurt closed the app quickly once he noticed how much he was smiling. Tucking his phone in his pocket, he gathered himself and headed out the door and back toward his apartment, thinking about how he hoped it really would be the same old Blaine behind those curls facial hair.


	4. Ch 4: Dark Rooms and Tough Questions

Blaine had been on the brink of sleep when he felt his mattress shift beneath him. He kept his eyes closed, hoping that it would keep the inevitable from happening, and he would be left alone to fall back into slumber once more. "Daddy?" a small voice whispered. Blaine stayed where he was, once more hoping that he wouldn't have to sacrifice his comfortable position. But alas, as usual, no such luck. "Daddy?" the voice asked again, this time, accompanied by a tiny hand pushing at his back slightly in an attempt to wake him up.

Blaine sighed, but rolled over to face his daughter. "Mackenzie, you should be asleep," Blaine noted, rubbing his eyes as he propped himself up on his elbow. "We have a big day tomorrow." The little girl was sitting on her knees in her pink night gown and pigtails, clutching an old stuff dog to her chest as she stared wide eyed at her father.

"I tried. I can't." the girl claimed, voice still soft, as if someone were in the hotel room with them. Of course, someone would be once Cooper was in town for the wedding the next morning. Blaine and Mackenzie had to be around early for the rehearsal dinner, and up bright and early to get ready for Sam and Brielle's wedding. "Bear doesn't like the dark," the girl added, squeezing her puppy plush a little tighter.

"Well maybe Bear would like to stay in my bed with me then? And then you can go back to sleep over in yours," Blaine offered, a little smirk on his face. Even though his daughter was still a little too young to understand that Blaine was joking, he couldn't help but get a kick at the way the 5 year old reacted to statement. "I mean, you're not afraid of the dark, right?" Blaine added.

The little girl paused before saying more quietly than before "Maybe a little…"

"Well then maybe you should both stay here with me then. How about that?" Blaine offered, pulling up the covers so the little girl could get herself tucked beneath them. She scooted as close to Blaine as possible, and rested her head on the man's shoulder as he lay back down in bed. Blaine expected this to happen, honestly. Mackenzie didn't adjust particularly well to new places, and they had totally forgotten her Ariel night light at home. Blaine kissed his little girl's forehead and kept an arm around her as she made herself comfortable. "Goodnight sweetheart," He pushed her curls out of his own face once she stopped squirming, and shut his eyes again will full intentions to sleep.

A few minutes passed, and once again, Blaine was just on the verge of sleep when the little girl next to him piped up again. "Daddy?"

Once again, Blaine sighed. Keeping his eyes closed, he responded, "Yes, Mackenzie?"

"When are you going to get married?" the little voice beside him asked.

Blaine opened one eye, and glanced over at his daughter. He didn't expect this type of question from the 5 year old, especially so late at night. He wondered how long her mind had been reeling over it. "Well I don't have any immediate plans… why are you asking that, Kenz?" Blaine answered, even though little Mackenzie may have not totally understood what he was saying.

"All my friends has a mommy and a daddy that's married and now Unca Sam and Auntie Bri are getting married and I just want to know when you're getting married," Kenzie explained in her best 5 year old logic.

Blaine sighed, and rolled on his side again to face Mackenzie. "Well, honey, it's not that simple. Getting married is something that happens when you find someone you want to love and spend the rest of your life with. And daddy doesn't have anyone like that except you."

"So we should get married then," Mackenzie decided.

Blaine chuckled, "Daddy's don't get married to their babies, Kenz."

"Why not?" Mackenzie asked, confused since her father said himself that he wanted to be with her forever.

"Well getting married is something grownups do after knowing each other for a long time. The two people getting married aren't part of the same family, but once they get married, then they become a family. Does that make sense?" Blaine asked, wondering if his train of thought was on the five year olds level. He sure hoped so. It was pushing 4 hours past the little girl's bedtime because of how late the rehearsal dinner went.

"I guess so," the girl mumbled, still trying to process the information.

"And if daddy ever gets married, you'll have two daddies and we'll be one big family. But I haven't found anyone that I think should be in our family. I think we're pretty good just me and you." Blaine explained, giving the little girl a squeeze.

"I don't want you to get married," Mackenzie decided abruptly. "I don't want another daddy. We're good just me and you."

"Well princess, I'm not going to get married any time soon. Promise," Blaine said with a small sigh. This was not the conversation he was hoping to have as it pushed midnight on the eve of his best friend's wedding. Mackenzie was usually in bed by 8, and he was sure that she'd be a bear to wake up in the morning. Especially if she kept pushing this issue. He hoped his promise was enough to put the child at ease, though. "Daddy hasn't even had a boyfriend since you were a baby."

"Good," Mackenzie decided, curling back up next to her father. "Unca Sam said you was gonna get married and I was worried. Did unca Sam lie?"

Blaine was taken aback by the statement that his daughter just produced. He was sure this wasn't something Sam said directly to his daughter. She probably overheard it, although Blaine wasn't entirely sure why Sam would be talking about that point of Blaine's life. "No, sweetie, Uncle Sam didn't lie," Blaine said with a sigh. "Wayyyy before you were born, I was going to get married. I didn't though."

"Why not?"

"Well I did something bad, and made the man I was going to marry very mad at me. So he decided we shouldn't get married after all." Blaine explained in the simplest of terms. Even in this moment, 8 years later, he still felt awful about cheating on Kurt. He wasn't going to ever pretend it wasn't his fault that things fell to pieces.

"Did you say sorry?" Mackenzie asked, flabbergasted that her father could ever do something bad.

"Of course I said sorry. Sometimes, though, people do something so bad that even saying sorry couldn't fix it," Blaine explained, still hoping with each statement that it would be the last. But Mackenzie being a curious child wasn't quite satisfied.

"Why did you do something bad?" Mackenzie asked.

"I'm not sure, Kenz. It's kind of complicated," Blaine said with a sigh, knowing full well his daughter was not old enough to handle the kind of conversation that accompanied the question 'Why did you cheat on your fiancé?' "It doesn't matter though. Because since I didn't get married, I got you instead. And I love you very very much. More than any person I could ever marry," Blaine promised. Mackenzie nodded, still taking it all in. But she seemed content for now. "Now get some sleep, princess. We have a big day tomorrow," Blaine ordered, rolling to his side and tucking his daughter in beside him.

"G'night daddy," Mackenzie said sleepily as she curled up as close to Blaine as possible, and closed her eyes, slightly grasping the man's white t-shirt as if he would disappear had she let go.

Blaine hummed a lullaby softly and rubbed circles in Mackenzie's back until she finally fell asleep. It barely took any time at all once the child's mind stopped spinning with all the marriage questions. Blaine was glad she was finally out for the night, but unfortunately the conversation had left his mind spinning instead.

He thought about how different his life would be if he hadn't messed up with Kurt. In some ways, Blaine was happy with how things ended up. He had Mackenzie, and being a father was easily the greatest thing that ever happened to Blaine. But there was definitely a hole in Blaine's heart. It was hard being a single dad. It was hard coming home every day and not having someone to take care of him when things got tough. Sure, he had Sam and Brielle and even his brother, but sometimes Blaine did wish he had someone to hold him at night like he held Mackenzie.

Blaine tucked a stray curl from Mackenzie's face and tucked it behind her ear. He had tried to date. But it was so difficult. He worked three jobs, and dedicated so much time to his daughter. That being said, he'd been on dates, but so many man fled once they found out about the child in Blaine's life. Blaine was never sad about it, since any man not willing to have Mackenzie in their life couldn't have Blaine either. But it was frustrating.

There had never been anyone like Kurt. A couple boyfriends who Blaine felt he could have had some sort of future with, but nothing as strong and comforting as being with Kurt Hummel. And Blaine threw it all away. And he still wasn't entirely sure why. Blaine thought about how he'd see Kurt for the first time in 8 years tomorrow, and he wondered if things would be tense between them. He wouldn't blame Kurt if they were, since Blaine probably deserved every ounce of cold shoulder the older man may dish.

Blaine turned to stare up at the ceiling, willing the thoughts away so he could get some sleep. He'd been extra stressed recently for reasons he wasn't ready to face, and just wanted to be able to enjoy his best friend's wedding. But unfortunately the thoughts stayed, and swirled around in his head until nearly 4 in the morning. And it was all too soon when the hotel phone rang with their wakeup call at 8am. All he could think is it would have been easier to sleep if someone had been there to hum a lullaby to him as he tried to settle down to slumber.


	5. Ch 5: Cherry Cocktails and Lost Shoes

From the Text Messaging Archives of Rachel Berry

Saturday, December 12, 2020

4:40 pm

Rachel: I can't believe we're running late… what have we missed!?

Tina: Well the ceremony just ended, and the wedding party was introduced into the reception area.

Tina: Dinner hasn't started yet, though! It's just cocktail hour!

Rachel: Ok, good. I feel bad for missing the ceremony, but at least we'll make it for dinner.

Tina: I'm sure Sam will just be happy you guys made it!

Rachel: I hope so! We should be there in 10 minutes!

Tina: See you soon girlie! :-)

* * *

"I thought you said Lima was only 45 minutes away from Maumee!" Kurt said in distress, driving his dad's old car through deserted Ohio back roads.

"And I thought I told you to turn right on Doanan Avenue, yet here we are," Rachel said, gesturing to all the corn. "Don't worry though, the main road should be coming up in another mile or so," the woman said calmly, taping away on her phone, doing damage control.

Kurt huffed. He abhorred being late, and he was near panic-attack mode over the fact that he and Rachel would be walking into a wedding reception having not made it to the ceremony. In the back of his mind, he knew that of all people, Sam wouldn't be upset, but that didn't remove the pit from Kurt's stomach.

"It's fine, Kurt. These things happen," Rachel said, finally putting her phone down and placing a hand on Kurt's thigh for comfort. "Once you get there you'll forget all about this and just enjoy yourself."

"For your sake, I hope so," Kurt mumbled, still kind of mad that Rachel hadn't double checked the amount of time it would take to get to the venue. He glanced at the rear view mirror, and tucked a loose hair back into the coif he'd created, cursing himself for not bringing extra hairspray. He brought the car to a stop at the next intersection, and turned left as per Rachel's instructions. And to say the least the man was more than relieved when the venue appeared on his right a few more miles down the road.

"Thank god," Kurt cried as he got out of the car and smoothed out some of the wrinkles on his suit. He straightened the baby blue tie he'd worn and checked his hair in the side view mirror one last time. Rachel was busy similarly reapplying her rusty red lipstick, puckering her lips together a few times before tucking the makeup back into her little silver purse. "That dress is gorgeous, Miss Berry. Where could you have ever gotten something so perfectly fit to you?" Kurt asked, slightly joking.

The dress did look amazing on Rachel. It was form fitting and navy blue with threads of silver sewn throughout. Her hair was in a simple high ponytail, but it was perfect to show off the back of the dress which was sort of open back save the silvery lace that Kurt had included for more of a 'nude illusion'. "Oh this old thing?" Rachel asked, striking a pose. "Some no-name designer gave it to me and I figured I'd do him a favor. Kent Hammel I think?" Rachel joked back, taking a few steps around the car in her 5" navy heels, and linking arms with Kurt in his grey pinstripe suit. "Let's knock em' dead."

Kurt was surprised at how classy of an establishment Sam had found for his wedding. The interior was gorgeous – huge chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, white and purple chiffon along with soft fairie lights draped over tall terraces that appeared to be brought in especially for the event to cover the bar and make it easy to find. Beautiful white flowers on every table, stark against the deep purple which Kurt realized quickly was the colors chosen for the bridesmaids dresses. Dark wood flooring and Wayne's coating along with golden wall paneling told Kurt that the room was beautiful on its own, but someone planning this wedding managed to make it even more spectacular.

"Holy hell, what does Sam and/or his wife do for a living?" Rachel asked as she gazed around the room, just as astounded as Kurt had been. To be honest, he totally forgot about the wife. He'd been giving Sam all the credit for finding such a spectacular venue, but there was no way the man had done all this. The décor screamed 'woman's touch', and thank god for that.

"It's gorgeous," Kurt noted as they walked further in, and were greeted by a table full of place cards attached to little white daisies. Kurt found his name in fancy gold script, placing him and Rachel at table 14. He took his card, and walked over to the cake nearby, awestruck by the detailing the baker had put into the pastry. It was 4 tiers tall, stark white with a lacy-looking piping detail on two of the tiers. The other two tiers were finished off with a fondant purple ribbon, and atop the cake was a classic man-and-wife figurine, along with a gold 'E' which Kurt figured stood for 'Evans'.

"Everything is gorgeous," Rachel noted. "Including that open bar, where I spot one Tina Cohen-Chang!" Rachel squeed, as she shuffled off in her too-high heels over to her old high school friend. Kurt chuckled, and followed behind over toward the girls, but he was stopped before he was even within earshot.

"Kurt!" an excited voice called. Spinning on his toes around to see who had called his name, a smile crossed the man's face as the blonde of the hour took a few steps toward him then enveloped him in a hug. "I'm so glad you made it!"

"Trust me, me too," Kurt noted, reciprocating the hug. "I'm so sorry we missed the ceremony, Sam. But look at you! You clean up nice!" Sam looked as goofy as usual, but was very put together in his three-piece suit. More importantly his hair was actually combed in one cohesive direction - something Kurt rarely saw in high school.

"Oh, it's alright," Sam promised taking a step back so he could continue the conversation at a more comfortable distance. "And thanks! Turns out I can dress fairly well for my own wedding. I'm just glad you and Rach are here now. It wouldn't be a party without two of the original New Directions!"

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes. It had been a long time since they were all in one room. Looking around he saw mostly unfamiliar faces – family and friends of Sam and his wife whom Kurt wasn't expected to know. But in the crowd he could certainly pick out everyone he'd spent so much time with back in his teenhood – Artie, Mike, Tina, and even Puck. He was sure Quinn would be around somewhere. "It's so cool that you invited all of us," Kurt noted, turning back to Sam with a smile. "And whoever was crazy enough to marry you to go along with it!"

Sam laughed at the joke as well. "Brielle is amazing. I can't wait for you to meet her. She's around greeting family somewhere right now, though," Sam explained. Kurt nodded, and was sure at some point in the night Sam would come by to show off his bride.

Before Kurt could get another word out, a high pitched call reached his ears, causing both him and Sam to turn toward the source. "Unca Sam!" cried a little girl in a white dress with a thick royal purple sash. Her hair was beautiful golden blonde, partly in an up do, partly tight ringlets cascading down her back. She wore a crown made of daisies and Kurt could only assume that the girl that called Sam her Uncle was the flower girl. She slid on the hardwood floor as she tried to slow her run before she collided with both men, and it was then Kurt realized she wasn't wearing any shoes – just the white stockings under the fluffy skirt.

Sam reached out and caught the girl before she took a header on the hardwood floor. "Mackenzie," Sam started with a slightly stern voice. "Where are your shoes?" he asked dramatically as he lifted the little girl up into his arms.

The girl put on a thoughtful face for a moment before shrugging and insisting "I dunno." Kurt couldn't help but laugh a little at this, even though Sam rolled his eyes. "Unca Sam, I gotta go potty but I can't find daddy," the little girl said very quickly, words blending together as she bounced slightly in Sam's arms. "And my dress is gettin' in the way!"

Kurt took a little step back, fearing this child could erupt any second. It was things like this that reminded him why he wasn't ready for kids. Kids were messy. Kiss peed when you didn't want them to pee. "Alright, I can help you out, kiddo," Sam said, setting the flower girl back down. The little blonde girl started off toward the bathroom, and Sam stepped after her, but turned to Kurt quickly to say "I'll be back. Emergency."

"Yeah, please," Kurt noted, gesturing for Sam to follow the child to the bathroom so she didn't stain that perfectly good white dress. Whoever decided flower girls should wear white was masochistic. It was only inevitable that by the end of the dinner the girl's mother would be hysterical about a saucy stain down the dress's front. He was sure seltzer wouldn't get out any of the grime that child would accumulate.

Kurt took a moment to walk over to Rachel and Tina, still standing at the bar and chatting excitedly over some sort of red colored cocktail with cherries in the bottom of the glass. Tina looked amazing – long hair cascading down her back, a classic red and black dress hanging effortlessly from her shoulders.

"Mr. Kurt Hummel," Tina mused, the same cheerful smile as ever gracing her face. "Looking as editorial as ever."

"That's exactly what I was going for!" Kurt exclaimed, before taking a last step forward and embracing Tina. He kissed the woman's cheek as the hug ended, and turned to the bartender just as quickly. "I'll have what they're having," he said, pointing to the drinks in the girls hands. He turned back to Tina. "It's been way to long."

"Oh you don't have to tell me twice," Tina agreed with a slight roll of her eyes. "I'll be back in Manhattan semi-permanently starting in March though!" Kurt smiled excitedly, happy to hear his old friend would be around more. Tina had taken a job after college that sent her on long excursions around the world. The past couple years the woman had been traveling through Asia helping establish schools in impoverished villages. She would come back to New York every now and again – a place she called her 'home base'.

"That's so awesome! No more yellow fever or typhoid shots?" Kurt asked excitedly as the bartender slid the cherry drink over.

"Nope! It's back to the safe, relatively disease free United States for me! I'm going to start teaching at an elementary school in the summer. I'm pretty excited about it. I didn't really see myself teaching first graders until I worked with so many kids in Myanmar and Indonesia," Tina explained. "And it'll be nice to be able to actually work on establishing a life for myself."

"And the fact that Mike lives in Manhattan has nothing to do with that hmm?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow, not being subtle about her accusations.

"Listen, if Mike and I are meant to be, then we'll be," Tina said with a laugh. "We've kept in touch and everything, but who knows how two years has changed us. He could have moved far on and away since I decided to travel the world." The woman didn't seem too torn up about it, though. Tina and Mike held an extremely on-again off-again relationship throughout college. They consistently got together, broke up, saw other people, and got back together again. And just when it seemed they had gotten together for real, Tina went on her two year adventure. Needless to say, they didn't last even until Tina took her first plane out to Texas for training.

"Well here's hopin'," Kurt mused raising his glass then taking a long sip of his drink.

"Speaking of moving on…" Tina said slyly. Kurt raised an eyebrow, not entirely sure what Tina was talking about. Rachel matching Kurt's expression, then pointed over the man's shoulder. Kurt turned his head to glance behind him, then nearly choked on his drink at the sight.

He looked even better than he had in that Facebook photo. Which shouldn't be surprising since the old bar photo had so many glares and poor saturation. His suit was tailored to perfection, a purple bowtie with white pinstripes around his neck. His hair probably wasn't completely product free, but his curls – god those curls – it was like they'd been waiting for this moment to shine. He was a little cleaner shaven then Kurt had seen, but the facial hair was still there, and made the man look so much more mature than Kurt had ever seen. "Holy hell," Kurt muttered, suddenly self-conscious about how he still looked almost exactly as he did 8 years ago. A new haircut and a more elaborate wardrobe wasn't enough to make Kurt look any older (Partially due to his very particular skin care routine).

"He looks goooood," Rachel cooed softly, just so Kurt and Tina could hear. "Just take a few pics with that and you'll have Jamie crawling back to you in no time," Rachel teased.

"God, Rach, not now," Kurt groaned, not wanting to think about James in the least. He wanted to avoid the topic, if anything. But now that Rachel brought it up, it would probably stick with him for at least a little while. "He's the last thing I want to worry about right –"Kurt started.

"Kurt?" A voice came from behind the man, just as melodic as it ever had been. "Rachel! Tina!" The excitement from the voice grew louder, and Kurt turned with a smile to face the man that approached the small group. Blaine immediately went in for hugs, starting with Rachel on the right, and working his way to Tina, and finally Kurt. There was half a second hesitation, nobody except Kurt and Blaine probably noticed, but it was there. "You guys all look amazing! I'm so glad you're all here."

"Oh we wouldn't want to miss meeting Samuel Evan's first wife," Rachel joked freely, insinuating that Brielle would eventually realize she was crazy for ever thinking Sam was husband material. It was a joke, of course, but Kurt agreed that it had to take a very certain person to agree to marry Sam.

"Oh Brielle is amazing. Her and Sam are literally perfect for each other in ways I couldn't begin to describe," Blaine gushed. Kurt could see the sweet smiles on Tina and Rachel's faces, but didn't have quite the same reaction. With all of his own relationship issues lately, it was hard to imagine perfection. Instead Kurt's eyes kept glancing around almost nervously. "She's so incredibly sweet and smart. She's just finishing up nursing school. She brings Sam's head out of the clouds and he reminds her to let loose and enjoy life."

"Awe! That's really awesome," Tina said sweetly. "Rumor has it you introduced them, Mr. Matchmaker."

"Oh well, as much as I'd hate to take all the credit," Blaine joked with a small chuckle. "It's been really awesome to see how they've brought out the best in each other in every way. And at this point we're basically family."

"The family you never asked for. So cute," Rachel teased, pushing Blaine's shoulder playfully. Kurt smiled just slightly after seeing how happy Blaine seemed. He was beaming like Sam was his son who just got the winning hit at his little league game.

"Oh, trust me, I never asked for them. But they weaseled their way into my life anyway," Blaine continued, a slight roll of his eyes. His big hazel eyes – still as memorizing as ever. Kurt always loved how full of life Blaine's eyes were.

"Somehow I doubt that was very hard to do," Kurt finally contributed, thinking back to just how easy Blaine made it for everyone to love him. Everyone wanted to have Blaine as a friend. It was hard not to want someone as genuine and full of life as a comrade. He smiled softly at Blaine, who returned the gesture after a moment, and Kurt took it as a sign that everything was ok. Although awkward, things weren't being held against one another. They could smile. They could talk and have a good time tonight. "I'm surprised you stayed in Ohio though," Kurt added, realizing that Blaine must have stayed if he and Sam maintained this strong relationship. "I always thought you'd run away and never come back."

"Me too!" Rachel agreed. "Especially when you were accepted to NYADA! I can't believe you turned that down," the woman huffed slightly. She was still somewhat bummed that her high school friend hadn't joined her for his college experience. Kurt was surprised when Blaine turned down the offer as well, but at the time he was honestly relieved. 8 years later Kurt just hoped he wasn't the cause of any sacrificed dreams.

"Oh, yeah… well… plans changed…" Blaine responded with some hesitation, just a slight glance in Kurt's direction causing the taller man to turn his gaze down to his feet. So much for not causing anything... "I went to University of Michigan for a while."

Everyone seemed to ignore the 'for a while' aspect of Blaine's comment. Kurt noticed, but let it slide pretty quickly when Rachel continued her questioning. "But then you came back here of all places? Blaine Anderson, just because you didn't go to school there doesn't diminish your New York potential." He lifted his head again as Rachel spoke, but avoided direct eye contact with Blaine, not wanting to see any disappointment in those eyes. He nodded in concurrence as Rachel spoke, believing fully there was no way Blaine had ever lost his star potential – or at the very least lost his drive to be a star.

"I was considering it," Blaine agreed with a nod, but then he shrugged. "But like I said, plans changed. I actually…" before Blaine could finish his sentence, something to the group's side caught the man's eyes.

"Mackenzie Josephine Anderson!"

Kurt jumped slightly, taken aback at Blaine's sudden sternness, unsure of where it had originated. A quick glance over at Tina and Rachel told Kurt they were similarly confused. That is, they were confused until they all turned their heads to follow Blaine's light of sight, over to the little girl with golden blonde curls and a crown of daisies. Mackenzie Josephine Anderson,Kurt repeated in his head, as his mouth fell agape.

"Why did I find these in the lobby?" Kurt's eyes turned back to Blaine, then to the girl again. He couldn't believe this entire time he hadn't realized Blaine had been holding a pair of white child-sized Mary Janes. And he couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed the flower girl had the same memorizing hazel eyes he'd once known so well.


	6. Ch 6: Daddy Duties and Best Man Speeches

"Mackenzie Josephine Anderson!" Blaine bellowed suddenly, his attention being pulled away from his old classmates.

Blaine was happy that Rachel, Tina, and even Kurt were there. It was nice to see them, and it was a little crazy to see how grown up everyone had become. He had certainly lost touch with most of the McKinley kids, and he looked forward to hopefully catch up with them as the night went on. But in this moment, parenting came first.

"Mackenzie, I told you, you have to keep your shoes on at least until after dinner," Blaine scolded with a sigh. Mackenzie had been complaining that the shoes hurt her feet, and Blaine knew it could be half true. But this was a formal event, and he at least wanted his daughter to be presentable until people were drunk enough to stop caring (and the photographer got all the formal pictures he needed).

"Sorry, daddy," Mackenzie apologized with big puppy eyes and a pouty lip, clearly hoping her father wouldn't stay too mad. Blaine took a couple steps toward Mackenzie and gestured toward the nearest chair for her to hop up on. He squatted down and unbuckled the shoes so he could get them back on Kenzie's little feet.

"Blaine! I didn't know she was yours!" Rachel exclaimed, taking the few steps over toward them. "She's absolutely precious."

Blaine smiled sheepishly as Mackenzie shrunk into herself, taken aback by Rachel's Excitement. Of course Rachel didn't know. He didn't exactly send out an announcement about Mackenzie's birth. And he didn't exactly reach out to old comrades to inform them either. Tina walked up behind Rachel, a smile on her face as well. She'd probably seen Mackenzie in a few Facebook photos, so she didn't look as surprised. Blaine imagined it was still a 'reality shock' moment in a way. But no one looked at surprised as Kurt, who still stood back a few feet from the women, mouth slightly agape.

"Yup, all mine," Blaine confirmed as he buckled one of Mackenzie's shoes. "My personal pain in the butt," he joked, to make Mackenzie giggle a little – trying to get her to loosen up and avoid shying away. "Mackenzie these are some of daddy's old friends from when he went to school." Blaine explained, continuing onto the next shoe. Once he got the Maryjane on his child's foot, he turned slightly to each of the adults in turn. "That's Rachel, and Tina, and Kurt," he explained. Blaine knew Mackenzie wasn't likely to remember any of their names, but he liked to make it a point to try and teach Mackenzie to politely introduce herself.

Mackenzie was still young though, and still shy. And as Blaine stood again, she reached her arms up – silently asking to be lifted by her father. Blaine obliged for now, figuring at least this way she was staying out of trouble. The girl lay her head on Blaine's shoulder as he sat the child on his hip, keeping her eyes shifting between the adults a bit apprehensively. Her arms were snaked around Blaine's neck, keeping herself protected from the strangers.

"Hi Mackenzie!" Tina cooed, reaching out to try and tickle the girl a little. Mackenzie pulled away slightly, but smiled. "You look so pretty! I love your dress!"

"Someone's being shy," Blaine noted, bouncing his daughter a bit in his arms in an attempt to get her back to her smiley, giggly self. He was sure she'd become more comfortable as the night went on, but Mackenzie was often wary about new people.

"Oh, it's quite alright," Rachel noted, a bright, happy smile being offered to Mackenzie. "We can all be a little shy sometimes." Blaine found it hard to believe Rachel was ever shy, but he nodded in agreement if only to make his daughter feel a little more comfortable. "How old is she?" Rachel asked, turning to Blaine.

"Why don't you tell Miss Rachel how old you are?" Blaine offered to Mackenzie, who responded by turning her head away, and burring herself deeper into the crook of her father's neck. Blaine sighed just slightly, adjusting his hold of Mackenzie so she wouldn't slip out of his arms. "She's five," Blaine answered, seeing as Mackenzie wasn't going to participate.

"Oh 5? I would have guessed you're at LEAST 17," Tina joked sweetly, managing to get a small smile from the girl in Blaine's arms.

"God help me when she's 17," Blaine said passively. He had no desire to believe his little girl could ever be a teenager.

"Blaine, how did I go 5 years without knowing you're a dad!?" Rachel asked, a slight look of offense in her face, but her tone was lighthearted, joking even.

"Well you blocked me on Facebook, so there's that," Blaine noted. He noticed Kurt shift uncomfortably at his comment. Blaine had a feeling Kurt had something to do with Rachel cutting ties, and frankly he understood. Rachel was furious with Blaine when she found out he cheated on Kurt, and probably would have decided to block him on her own anyway. But Blaine knew Kurt probably insisted upon it, so he wouldn't have to accidentally come across liked photos or posts. He didn't even know if the two even used Facebook anymore. Blaine was still technologically trapped in 2010 – a symptom of being a busy single dad without cable or internet.

"God, I'm going to have to fix that," Rachel said, pulling her phone out of her clutch, swiping at the screen. "I could always use a cute fix in the middle of my day."

Blaine chuckled and bounced Mackenzie again. "Well Kenzie and I would be happy to provide," he insisted, inwardly happy about the fact he was reconnecting so easily with Rachel, even if it was mostly due to his daughter being naturally adorable. "Right Kenz?" The little girl shrugged, picking her head up to look at her father.

"Daddy can we go get food yet?" Mackenzie asked quickly and softly, clearly trying to ignore the fact that these strangers were there.

"Dinner isn't for another few minutes, kiddo," Blaine explained, taking a quick look over his shoulder. He noticed that Cooper was sitting at his assigned table – actually with a few other of the new directions. "Why do you go ask Uncle Coop for some bread and butter," the man offered, pointing over to the table.

Mackenzie nodded, and wriggled out of Blaine's arms. She scurried off quickly, blonde curls bouncing behind her. "She'll come around," Blaine promised the women, who seemed a little disappointed that Mackenzie ran off so quickly. Kurt didn't seem nearly as upset, and seemed a bit less stiff once Mackenzie left, though Blaine noticed his gaze kept drifting to the girl now and again.

"Oh I'm sure she will," Tina agreed. Rachel also nodded. Blaine was sure the women would try to win his daughter over by the end of the night – if only for the opportunity of a selfie or a dance. "Guys, look it's Mercedes! Let's go say hi!"

"Been there, done that," Blaine said jokingly. "I would, but I should stick around and be ready for the toasts."

"Alright, we'll meet on the dancefloor later then!" Rachel said excitedly. "Are you coming Kurt?" she added, as her and Tina already started walking away toward their old friend.

"I'll meet up with you guys in a bit," Kurt decided, waving them off. Blaine gave the man a half smile as the women turned away and scuttled off toward Mercedes in their ridiculous heels. A couple moments of silence met the men as they stood in front of the bar. Blaine stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his toes, not entirely sure what to say. Luckily, Kurt was more willing to break the silence.

"You look great," the taller man noted. His tone was apprehensive, but genuine.

Blaine smiled, and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "Thanks… you too. Really great."

Another moment of silence. Blaine's hand found its way back into his pocket. Both he and Kurt turned to focus on the room, watching everyone else move around them. It was probably another minute before Kurt spoke up again. "So… you're a dad."

"Yup." Blaine answered simply with a nod. "Yeah for 5 years now," he added with a chuckle. Blaine was happy to see the comment made Kurt laugh as well. Thank god humor was a great way to break the ice and clear the air.

"She seems sweet," Kurt noted, looking over at the little girl who was now sitting on Cooper's lap and munching on a roll. Blaine smiled after his daughter, he found it difficult not to. "And you seem really happy."

"Of course," Blaine agreed instantly. "She's everything to me. Even when I'm sad I can't help but be happy because I have her. She makes every day worth living." Another moment of silence washed over Blaine and Kurt, and Blaine worried for a moment he may have spoken too strongly of himself and his daughter. But then Kurt spoke again, revealing the thought that had been hanging on that silence.

"So, does she have another dad?" Kurt asked tentatively, clearly hoping he wasn't pushing the boundaries of the awkward conversation. Although Blaine figured that if they were going to engage in the awkwardness, he may as well dive head first.

"Nope. Just me and her," Blaine explained simply. He could go into it, how he ended up with a daughter on his hands over 5 years ago, but it didn't seem like a conversation to have with his ex-boyfriend at his best friend's wedding.

"Wow..." Kurt mused. "I give you all the credit in the world. Just thinking back to my dad raising me after my mom died… being a single dad is tough."

"No kidding," Blaine said with a chuckle. "She's a good kid though…" Another moment of silence. "So Vouge?" Blaine asked suddenly, a smile shot Kurt's way.

Kurt's head snapped toward Blaine, eyebrows raised and mouth slightly agape. "How… are you stalking me?" he asked with joking accusation.

"I read Vouge, Kurt," Blaine noted, a roll of his eyes. "I saw your name on a 'trends' article a couple years back. I kinda look out for it now," he admitted. It was by chance that he noticed Kurt's name the first time, but Blaine would be lying if he said he didn't try and find it from there on out.

"Oh god, you've read those trash articles?" Kurt asked with a sigh, putting a hand to his forehead in shame.

"Hey those aren't trash! How would I know that puce is 'in' without you?" Blaine asked with mock seriousness. The man laughed as Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, they're not that bad!"

"They're fine, I just can't wait until I finally get to publish a real article. Or get my designs in there somehow," Kurt explained, clearly a little disappointed he hadn't gotten his chance to shine yet.

"I'm sure you'll get there. You've always had an amazing eye for fashion and culture," Blaine said comfortingly.

"I guess… but I have been wrong about things."

"Like puce?"

"No, like all those times I told you in high school that purple wasn't your color."

Blaine laughed, and looked down at his tie, taking a moment to straighten it out. "Well I'm glad that it only took 8 years to finally get permission to wear my favorite color again," Blaine joked back. It finally felt a little less tense, and Blaine was happy about that. Kurt's smile told him the other man felt similarly. Kurt's smile turned to a look of surprise though, and Blaine's face quickly matched it as he felt a force suddenly against the back of his legs.

"Daddy! Daddy! It's dinner time!" the little girl now hanging on Blaine cried happily.

"Mackenzie, Mr. Kurt and I were having a conversation. This is very rude!" Blaine scolded slightly.

"Sorry," The little girl said to the other man quickly. "Comon' dad! It's dinner time," the girl whined, quickly turning back to Blaine and tugging at her father's suit jacket.

"Looks like it's time for me to go," Blaine said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah…" Kurt agreed, his voice somewhat hesitant as he watched the little girl pull at her father.

"Sorry about her, she's just… a little excitable today," Blaine explained as he was slowly pulled away. "We should meet up again after dinner, yeah?" Blaine offered, taking short slow steps to temporarily appease Mackenzie, making her think she was accomplishing something.

"Uh, yeah sure. After dinner," Kurt agreed.

Blaine smiled, and gave Kurt a quick wave before finally turning and giving into his daughter's wishes to pull the man across the room to get seated for their meal. He briefly thought about how that reunion with Kurt could have been so much more awkward – even though it was somewhat awkward to begin with. He thought that it was nice they were able to chat and laugh. He hoped he'd have a moment to talk to him again before the end of the night. Blaine knew, though, that the next couple hours he'd be caught up in all his best man and daddy duties. And the pouring of the champagne at the head table reminded Blaine it was time to focus. He had a speech to make, after all.

A few minutes later, after everyone was seated and waiters were in the wings with carts full of fancy plates with silver covers. The champagne had been poured, and people were on the edge of their seats, waiting anxiously for the food. But they'd have to sit through just one speech first.

Blaine stood, and tapped the end of his champagne glass to get everyone's attention. The room hushed fairly quickly and people turned to face him. Blaine was glad he had so much experience in front of people - being a soloist at Daulton and McKinley certainly prepared him for the pressure of having a thousand eyes on him. Although, speaking was a bit different than singing, and this speech was certainly more important to Blaine than his old Glee club days. The man cleared his throat, and wiped a bit of sweat off the palm of his free hand.

"I promise you all I'll keep this short and sweet so we can get to eating," Blaine started with a joking tone, getting a couple chuckles out of the crowd. "It's a complete honor to be standing here tonight to talk at the wedding of two of my best friends. I've been lucky enough to see these two grow from strangers to the most amazing couple, and there aren't enough words for how happy their happiness makes me. Sam has been a close friend of mine since high school, and he hasn't changed much since then. Always goofy. Not that bright." More chuckles.

"Brielle and I met in college. She lived across the hall from me in my freshman dorm. We were both eager to make friends and found comradery in each other. We became each other's wingmen. We never went out without each other and helped find guys to flirt with. Little did I know my job would be easy…"

"When I found out I was going to be a father, Brielle was the first person I told. She helped me get my head on my shoulders. Sam was the second. The two came together and surrounded me with love and support, and when I decided to take on the task of single fatherhood, they rallied and were there for me from day one. Day one for Mackenzie and I was also day one for Sam and Brielle."

"They dropped their normal lives to move in with me, a newborn, and a friend of mine who was essentially a stranger. Living together wasn't easy at first, but they managed. Eventually they even agreed to babysit together. Babysitting together turned into dates. Dates turned into sharing their own apartment. Sharing an apartment turned into this beautiful marriage. I'm so incredibly thankful that I've had Sam and Bri by my side the past 5 years, and even happier that they found each other through me and my daughter. I can't express how perfect these two are for each other. Sam helps Brielle relax, forget the stress of her days, and makes sure she remains adventurous. Brie helps Sam stay grounded – she bring him back to earth when he flys too high. They balance each other beautifully, and there's no doubt in my mind that they'll have an amazing life together."

Blaine turned to Sam and Brielle, seeing that Mackenzie had crawled into Brielle's lap at some point during his speech. "Sam. Bri. I wish you all the happiness in the world. And I thank you for all the happiness you've brought me and my daughter. I know you two will have the best life together, and I only hope I can continue to be a part of it. I can't wait to see what comes next for you two. Congratulations."

Everyone clapped happily, and toasted to the happy couple. Blaine raised his glass as well, and took a sip. "Now let's eat!" he said officially ending his speech, then taking his seat next to Sam for dinner.


	7. Ch 7: First Dances and Old Romances

Dinner was delicious. The chicken was cooked to perfection and the mashed potatoes probably went straight to Kurt's hips, but the garlicy buttery goodness was too much to say no to. He genuinely enjoyed the food from the moment it was placed in front of him until the moment they took his plate away. That being said, it wasn't the type of nice peaceful dinner Kurt was partially expecting, though how could it be with the company he was in?

The table sat 10 people, and Kurt's was packed with New Direction alumni. Himself, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Puck, Artie, Santana and Brittany spent tons of time reminiscing about the old days and poking fun at Sam who tables away couldn't defend his honor. The tenth person at the table was a bit out of place, but was clearly put at the table since he had met the group before – Cooper Anderson. Kurt never particularly loved Cooper. He was funny and he was talented, but his ego was suffocating, even for Kurt.

It had been 8 years though, and it seemed as if Cooper mellowed out as much as one could expect Cooper Anderson could ever mellow out. He still tried to spin the conversations to be about him and his Hollywood career – now focused upon hosting bad reality TV and compilation video shows instead of commercials. It was a big table though, and since Rachel was sitting between Kurt and Cooper, Kurt managed to duck out of the strenuous conversations and chat with Mercedes who was on his left for the most part. Catching up with Mercedes was much more preferable, and Rachel managed to use that conversation as a Cooper buffer as well.

Kurt managed to even forget that the Anderson brothers were in attendance for a while as he lost himself in talk of the good ole' days and had a couple impromptu sing alongs with the background music. He was genuinely enjoying himself, and managing to get past some of the awkward things he was feeling when he first arrived at the reception. That was, until a familiar Anderson voice came over the mic again and reminded Kurt that there was more than the good, easy past to remember.

"At this time, I'm honored to sing a song for Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Evans as they take their first dance as husband and wife," Blaine said, now on the miniature stage with the small band that had been playing wordlessly throughout the dinner. Everyone's attention turned to the dance floor as Sam and a beautiful woman with olive skin and long brown curls took the dance floor. Her dress floated behind her, and Sam's eyes never left the woman's face. It brought a small smile to Kurt's, but there was some pain in his eyes knowing that he should be feeling the same way about a certain someone right now, but wasn't.

Then the music started, and while most eyes kept on the happy couple, Kurt's tended to drift over to the small riser in the corner where his short, curly-haired ex sang as beautifully as ever.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?_

 _Drawing me in as you're kicking me out?_

 _You've got my head spinning, no kidding_

 _I can't pin you down…_

And suddenly Kurt was taken back in time to when Blaine visited him in New York, just a month or two before things fell apart. Kurt had just started at NYADA, a semester behind Rachel, and Blaine was there to congratulate him. They found a piano lounge and sat and talked and kissed sang along to little tunes Blaine knew on the piano. And then he serenaded Kurt with one of the most emotional love songs overly played on the radio at the time…

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind?_

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride?_

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright._

 _My head's underwater but I'm breathing fine._

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind._

Kurt could feel a lump in his throat, not because he wanted to cry really, but because thinking back to that moment fueled so many different emotions. It was one of the most beautiful songs Blaine ever sang to Kurt, for Kurt. But Blaine destroyed what they had so soon after. And now this song was back at the wedding of a friend where Kurt was alone, without his own fiancé – a man Kurt should be reminded of immediately when the words filled the hall.

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

Kurt watched as other members of the wedding party slowly got up and joined the couple on the dance floor as Blaine sang on. The bridesmaids and groomsmen were the first to join in, along with the bride and groom's parents. And by the second chorus other friends and family members were joining in. Santana and Brittany were among the first at their table to join the crowd, and the others coupled up and joined after. But when Rachel offered a hand to Kurt, the man shook his head no and waved the woman off to go dance with Puck or Artie or Cooper. Somehow Kurt just didn't feel right joining in.

Then he watched as Blaine stepped off the riser, dropping down about 4 inches and disappearing a bit behind the crowd of slow dancers. But Kurt could tell he had bent down as if to pick something up, and sure enough when Kurt caught sight of him again, the man had the tiny blonde child he called his own in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Blaine swayed back and forth, never missing a note or a beat. Kurt would be lying if he didn't find the image somewhat adorable. Blaine looked at his daughter as if she were the most precious thing on the planet – a look Kurt was certain he'd only seen in movies.

The song ended, and Blaine handed the mic back over to the band who proceeded to move on to some more upbeat music, getting the crowd to pick up the pace and really start the party. Kurt watched as Blaine lowered the little girl toward the ground, but kept her close, allowing her to stand on his toes as they moved around the dancefloor. The little girl was giggling, and Blaine was singing along with the band happily, making over exaggerated faces to keep the child amused. Kurt found himself laughing too, because the man looked absolutely ridiculous.

Kurt's gaze tore away from Blaine and Mackenzie when Rachel and Cooper came back to the table. "What's so funny?" Rachel asked, taking her seat next to Kurt again, trying to follow his gaze.

"Oh just… Blaine and the kid…"

"Mackenzie?" Cooper interjected "She's an angel isn't she?"

"She really is so adorable," Rachel agreed when she spotted the little girl with her father in the crowed. She chuckled too, seeing what Kurt had found so funny. "Blaine is really amazing with her isn't he?"

"Oh my god, he's more than amazing. He's like… he's superdad," Cooper gushed. It caught Kurt's attention, though, because it was the first time in the night Cooper had anything great to say about somebody that wasn't him and something that wasn't his own career. "You know, he works 3 jobs to give that kid everything she could ever want or need."

"3 jobs?" Kurt asked, a bit of disbelief, turning back to look at Blaine. He didn't look nearly tired enough to be a single dad with 3 jobs. He didn't look like he had a care in the world. "That's crazy!"

"You're telling me. My parents and I help when we can, but he doesn't like to tell us when he runs into trouble," Cooper added. Kurt was sure Blaine wouldn't be happy that his brother was sharing all this information, but Kurt couldn't help but try to dig for more. This was gossip about his ex-boyfriend for goodness sake! And by Rachel's next question Kurt knew his best friend was on the same page.

"Oh my god, the poor thing! Does he run into trouble a lot? With three jobs he has to be somewhat secure, right?" Rachel asked, an overtone of concern in her voice.

"Oh, it comes and goes, you know? He has always had this job at a diner where I swear he only keeps working because he can't in good conscious leave the owners without their star employee. But he's got a desk job during the week that keeps them pretty comfortable right now." Kurt couldn't imagine Blaine behind a desk. The thought actually nauseated Kurt a little. Blaine wasn't the type to be confined to a small space. He hated sitting still and insisted that furniture be used for anything but its intended purpose. How could Blaine Anderson possibly hold down a desk job? "Everything he does he does for that little girl though. No matter what," Cooper explained.

"That's so awesome. I really still can't believe he actually has a kid! And a 5 year old at that!" Rachel noted. Kurt nodded, agreeing with the woman. He honestly hadn't expected anyone to have a family at this point in their lives, especially since none of them were married, and he was so put off by the idea of children at this point in his own life. Yet there was the man he one day thought he would marry with a toddler standing on his toes.

"Well we came over her to make sure you got up and had a good time," Rachel said to Kurt, finally changing the subject. "I know you're not feeling the whole wedding thing, but I'm not going to let you sit here and mope while the rest of us are dancing and drinking and reliving our glory days."

"Really? You're on freakin' Broadway and you consider High School glee club your glory days?" Kurt asked skeptically. He didn't receive an answer though. Rachel simply stood and tugged at the man's arm until he stood too, and then dragged him over to the dance floor where the rest of their old friends were dancing. Kurt was glad that the band had already moved on from sappy love songs though, and was just starting their rendition of 'Mambo No. 5'.

And true to Rachel's word, she made sure Kurt was having a good time. He wasn't much of a dancer, but it was easy to let loose around the familiar faces. He wasn't so afraid to make a fool of himself when he was with his old high school friends. He kept by them through the cake cutting and the tossing of the bouquet – caught by a woman who must have been the bride's elderly aunt. He even played along for the garter toss, but he shuffled to the left when the elastic was thrown in his direction. Might as well not get his hopes up. It was a bit after that when the couple cut the cake, and servers started placing small slices around the tables that Kurt finally managed to slink away from Rachel and the ever-partying New Directioners.

Kurt made his way back toward his table, but hesitated when he noticed that there was someone sitting in his seat. Blaine was sitting where Rachel had been, and Mackenzie was next to him, face covered in bits of cake and frosting. Cooper was there too, but before Kurt could even consider how and if to approach the group, Cooper stood and made his way over to the bar. And as Blaine looked up, following Cooper's path, he saw Kurt, smiled and waved.

Kurt smiled back, though somewhat nervously, and bridged the gap between himself and the table. "Someone is really enjoying that cake, huh?" he asked noticing as he got closer that there were bits of frosting on the ends of the little girl's hair. Kurt couldn't help but laugh as Blaine sighed.

"Yeah, well luckily I won't be the one giving her a bath tonight. Cooper is going to take her back to the hotel soon because it's almost her bed time," Blaine explained, clearly loud enough so the child could hear.

"No daddy! I want to stay here with you! I'm not tie-uhd at all!" the girl insisted, placing down her fork and putting her hands on her hips with finality and sass. Kurt snorted softly. The child hadn't been nearly that vocal before, and it was more than a little funny that this five year old was able to convey that much cheek.

"Yeah, you say that," Blaine retorted, grabbing a napkin and wiping the girls face with a little bit of force as the child struggled to pull away – not wanting to be cleaned up in the slightest. "She'll crash from this sugar high in less than a half hour. I'd put money on it," Blaine whispered to Kurt. Kurt found it hard to believe, seeing how wired the little girl was as she slipped off her seat, and scurried around the table the long way and then climbed onto Blaine's lap. Kurt noticed her shoes were once again nowhere to be found.

"So uh… Cooper's taking her?" Kurt asked to confirm.

"Yeah," Blaine said, lifting the child to adjust her on his lap as she reached over to try and get the remnants of her cake. "What kind of party would it be if the best man left before 10 without getting even a little drunk?" Blaine asked, clearly only half joking. "Plus, it gives me some time to talk and dance with people without having a five year old attached to my hip."

"Hey, I'm five!" the little girl interjected, not noticing that her father was talking about her. "I'm five and… and my birfday is August sisteenf."

"August sixteenth? That's a pretty good day for a birthday…" Kurt noted, not exactly sure how one responds to such a statement and appeal to a child. He was slightly taken aback to be honest, seeing as the child was so shy before. But he supposed Blaine did say she'd open up as the night went on.

"Yup! It's the BESTST day. I like your hair. How does it do that…" Mackenzie started before reaching up toward Kurt's face with frosting coated fingers. Kurt's eyes widened and he pulled away quickly, but Blaine was just as quick in grabbing the kid's wrist in one hand and a napkin in the other.

"Mackenzie, we don't touch other people's hair," Blaine scolded with a small sigh as he wiped the frosting off the child's fingers to the best of his ability. She didn't protest as much as when Blaine tried to clean her face, but she certainly didn't make it easy for him. Kurt could see there was still some form of sticky residue on her palms when Blaine put the napkin down. Kurt scooted his chair just a little further from the two, hoping to avoid any of the mess.

"I'm sorry. She's been sneaking cookies and cake from the desert bar for an hour now," Blaine explained as the child twisted around and started climbing around her father and his chair. Kurt could tell Blaine was a little irritated with her, but seemed to be maintaining his patience fairly well. Kurt knew he would have snapped by now, especially if the little girl's hands had ended up in his hair the way Mackenzie had intended.

"Oh… uh… it's fine," Kurt said, not entirely sure that it was. "I mean…. I'll take compliments on my hair any day," he added, which was the absolute truth. Blaine chuckled, and adjusted Mackenzie in his lap again. He leaned slightly, and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Here Kenz, let's try and settle down. Why don't you watch some shows?" he offered, tapping the screen a couple times and handing the device to the child.

"Little Einstein's!" the girl squealed, pressing her own sticky finger to the screen to start her show. Kurt noticed she almost immediately stopped jittering and squirming around in her father's lap. Kurt wasn't sure how he felt about depending on media to make a child behave, but at least she wasn't trying to touch his hair anymore. Blaine produced some earbuds and handed them to Kenzie so she could hear the cartoon, before looking back to Kurt.

"I'm telling you… fifteen minutes, and she'll be out like a light," Blaine insisted, shifting the girl slightly so that she wasn't slipping off his lap.

"I'll take your word for it," Kurt noted.

"So why aren't you out dancing with everyone?" Blaine asked, nodding to the group of One Directions, now joined by Sam. The music was slowing down again, but the bride and groom were making their rounds, dancing with family and friends as they saw fit. Rachel was slow dancing with Sam at the moment, and by the look on the blonde's face he was being made fun of fairly consistently by the outspoken brunette starlet.

"Honestly, I'm just not feeling very… into the whole wedding thing I guess," Kurt admitted openly, not sure what other kind of excuse he could come up with on the spot. Dancing to party music was fine, but once everything slowed down it was a little weird for Kurt. It reminded him that this was in fact a wedding, and the entire event was about love and loving someone else for the rest of your life. It had him thinking about James and about whether or not he could really spend a lifetime with him. And if he could is that what he really wanted? Is that what James really wanted?

"Seriously? You? Not feeling up to a wedding?" Blaine asked in disbelief. Kurt rolled his eyes, but knew where Blaine was coming from. Kurt had been subscribed to Brides magazine since he was fourteen, for Christ's sake.

"Yeah, I know it's just…" Kurt started. Did he really want to get into this right now? With his ex of all people? With yet another man he had been in this position with eight years ago? "I've been engaged for a while now… but things have been… tough," Kurt said before he could even think much more of it. He needed to get it off his chest, and he knew Rachel wouldn't want to hear any of it. "We called off the wedding for now, and it's just a little jarring being here and not knowing what the future holds for us."

"Oh…" Blaine said, voice falling a bit. "I'm really sorry to hear that Kurt." His tone was sincere but Kurt could tell the other man didn't know exactly what to say. Kurt shrugged. He didn't expect Blaine to know how to help. He just needed to say out loud the things he was feeling.

"It's just weird… thinking about how this could have been my wedding. We were looking at December. And I've been wondering what things would be like if we hadn't had these issues. And now I'm trying to figure out if I can still see myself here with him."

"And can you?" Blaine asked as he pulled the little girl in his lap closer to him. Sure enough her eyes were starting to droop. Kurt was a little shocked at how quickly she'd gone from sugar high to crash and burn.

"… I don't know," Kurt admitted. "I mean… I can. I can see myself with James forever… but…"

"You don't have to explain it to me," Blaine insisted, seeing that Kurt was struggling. "You'll figure it out Kurt. You always have. It wouldn't be the first time your idea of forever changed," Kurt nodded, a half smile on his lips for just a second. It hurt a little bit thinking that Blaine may be speaking of how quickly Kurt was able to move on from him. That must have really thrown the other man, and Kurt had never really thought about it that was until this moment. But then again, it was easy to move on when someone betrayed you in the way Blaine had.

"Yeah… I suppose," Kurt mused, looking off into the crowed again, happy to see the music was picking back up and people were detaching from one another.

"Listen, how about I pass this one off to my brother, get us a couple of shots, and get you to forget about this guy for the rest of the night? You shouldn't let any problems you have with him keep you from having a good time tonight," Blaine offered. Kurt realized the little girl was now completely asleep, curled up on Blaine's chest with a thumb in her mouth. Blaine pulled the hand away nearly as soon as Kurt realized.

"I dunno Blaine," Kurt started.

"Well I'm getting two shots, and if you don't do one I'll do two – because this is my first night to myself in months!" the man insisted, standing up, and lifting the child up and resting her head on his shoulder. She awoke for a moment, and protested leaving, but Blaine shushed her and walked her away toward the coat closet, waving down Cooper in the process.

Kurt sighed, and thought about Blaine's offer. He had hoped to forget all about Jamie tonight, but hadn't had any luck. He wanted to just let loose and have a good time, he really did. But he wondered if doing so with his ex was really the best way to go about that. He wasn't really sure if he could avoid it though. He was sure Blaine had intentions of catching up with the New Directions now that he didn't have a child to chase after. And Kurt wasn't keen on introducing himself to the bride's family who seemed awfully stuffy and had already started leaving the party themselves. They'd probably bump into each other on the dance floor not matter what. Kurt was still staring off when a hand with a shot of something red and sugary smelling appeared in front of his face.

Blaine stood above Kurt with a welcoming smile on his face. Kurt sighed into a half-forced smile and took the glass from the other man's hand. He looked at his reflection on the surface of the liquid for a moment. He looked sad. Blaine was right. He shouldn't let his own convictions keep him from his friends on what was supposed to be a joyous occasion. Kurt looked up at Blaine again, lifted the glass slightly, before throwing his head back. He stood up as the alcohol burned in his throat, and walked with Blaine to the dance floor. He was going to have fun if it killed him.


	8. Ch 8: Hotel Rooms and Hangovers

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hello my lovely readers. I don't normally put notes like this on my work, but I felt it was important for me to apologize for the long wait between chapters this time around. I have had an awfully difficult summer, which included losing my grandmother to cancer and working a full time job while my mother took care of her in her final months. It has taken me a while to find the mental strength to get back to my writing, but I'm finally there. I hope you all will be able to stick by me and this story.**

 **Also, I feel that I should note that my method of writing is a little different than most. In a sense, this story is complete. However, when I write my pieces, I start with the skin and bones, then add the meat as I go along and get feedback. Therefore, while I have the basics of the story done, it could take me a while to be completely satisfied with a chapter before I post it. I want to put the best possible product out there, and the time I take to do so may vary.**

 **So thank you for your patience, and I hope to get on more of a regular schedule with this story soon. Thank you all for reading. 3**

Blaine groaned as he rolled over in his bed, and stretched, sleepiness still stuck in muscles. His vision was a bit blurred, and he rubbed his eyes, realizing he still had his contacts in from the night before. That wasn't all though. He was still in his dress pants and white shirt – though the latter had been unbuttoned and his bowtie was nowhere to be found. The man sat up and rubbed his eyes, his gaze scanning the room and becoming slightly more confused. Sleepily, Blaine turned his head to check on his daughter, who was supposed to be in the hotel bed beside him, but the distinct lack of little girl in the room woke up almost instantly.

"Makenzie!?" Blaine called out loud, bolting out of bed, throwing the comforter on the floor next to him. "Coop? Kenz?" Blaine called out again, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Oh my god…. Quiet down," a voice came from behind the door, though it was not Blaine's brother nor daughter. The door swung open, and a disheveled Kurt Hummel stepped out from the painfully yellow bathroom. His hair was sticking out in what had to be a million different directions, and his usually glowing skin was ashen and dry. His eyes were only half open, and his posture hunched over.

It was then that the rest of the wedding night started to come back to Blaine, and the hangover hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I shit you not! I haven't had thisss much fun in..in…in… well 5 years I guess!" Blaine slured with a laugh, reaching over to grab the next round of shots that the bartender had just produced. The party was winding down. Not many people still remained in the hall. Blaine was sweaty and tired, and dizzy from all the dancing and all the alcohol.

"Oh come onnnn!" Kurt argued, "You have to have had… _ss_ …some sort of fun _ss_... _ss_ …sometimes" Blaine rolled his eyes dramatically. "When's the last time you danced with a man half as good lookin' as me?" Kurt stepped closer to Blaine, gyrating his hips so he was almost touching Blaine's. Blaine lightly shoved Kurt off of him, causing the taller man to stumble, but laugh at their antics.

"Uhm… when did we break up?" Blaine answered, handing Kurt his shot, spilling some of the liquid out of the glass. He licked the liquid off his fingers once the glass was out of his hand, ignoring the sticky sensation left over, not realizing how sexual the action could have been.

"Oh you flatter me, Mr. Anderson," Kurt said in a low, sultry voice.

"I'm not kidding!" Blaine argued, ignoring the allure in Kurt's response. It was all alcohol induced jokes, after all. "The lassst… four guys I dated, I couldn't get past date two because of Kenz."

"That sucks," Kurt said, brow furrowing. "I mean… that's a shitty reason to not give someone a chance."

"You're saying that you'd stick with a guy with a five year old daughter?" Blaine asked, skeptically. Kurt paused long enough to make Blaine laugh. "That's what I thought. Well… bottoms up." Blaine downed the shot, sighing as the alcohol left a slight burning in his throat. "Shit."

"Yeah…. I mean it though… it's a shitty reason. But I guess I'm a shitty person, you know? Because I started to fight with Jamie because he wanted kids. But he doesn't already have them so I guess..."

"Kurt… Kurt…Kurt" Blaine interrupted, waving his hand in front of the other man's face as if to magically stop him from talking.

"What, Blaine?"

"There's four of you." The men burst out laughing, and ordered another round. And then another. And another. And it was only one or two shots later that the line's that defined Blaine's reality all but disappeared.

The last thing he remembered was Kurt saying, "Just come back to my room!"

"Shit," Blaine said, hands flying to his head, fingers tangling into his completely out of control curls. "What the fuck did I do? Mackenzie…"

"Is fine," Kurt said, wish a hushed tone, hand gestures urging Blaine to use the same. "You couldn't remember your room number last night. I took your phone and texted Cooper and let you crash in Rachel's bed. I sent her to bunk with Mercedes. I probably misspelled half of the words in the text, but he messaged back earlier this morning. He's got it under control."

"Oh…" Blaine, said, relief washing over his body. "Wait… how'd you get into my phone?"

"You still have the same passcode from high school, Blaine," Kurt said exasperatedly.

"Right…" Blaine rubbed his temples and walked back over to the bed he'd slept in. He let himself fall back onto the mattress, knowing he should leave and go to his daughter, but a wave of nausea kept him back. He placed his hand on his chest, fingers falling on bare skin, sticky from sweat. Another rush of adrenaline had Blaine bolting up again, starting "Wait…. we didn't…"

"No!" Kurt snapped, rolling his eyes as he too stepped into the main part of the hotel room. "God Blaine, I'm an engaged man."

"Right! I know! I just… sorry." Blaine said, eyes closing, head throbbing just from the sconces on the wall. Blaine should have known. He was still clothed, so clearly nothing had happened.

"No… it's fine. I'm just a little snappy when I'm hungover," Kurt said with a dry laugh, falling back on his bed the same way Blaine had.

Blaine laughed too, staring at himself in the mirror which was hung on the wall opposite of the beds. He patted down his hair and started buttoning his shirt back up. "God I haven't blacked out like that since…" Blaine stopped, not really wanting to finish that statement in Kurt's company. Sure, they had a fun night, but that by no means meant Blaine could dump his life story on his ex.

"Since when?" Kurt asked, as if he thought Blaine had finished, but Kurt didn't hear.

"College," Blaine decided, which wasn't a lie. He sighed, and stood up, pushing down the nausea that accompanied the change in altitude. "I should go get Kenzie," Blaine said, searching the room for his jacket. Kurt sat up, and pointed at the chair in the corner of the room, a couple of suit jackets draped over it, along with Blaine's purple bow tie. Blaine walked over, and collected his belongings, realizing his wallet and watch were on the nearby desk as well.

"Hey Blaine…" Kurt started. Blaine turned his head as he slid on the watch, seeing Kurt looking toward him, eyes finally looking more awake. "Thank you for last night... you were right… I did just need to let loose and have a good time."

"Worth the hangover?" Blaine asked with a small chuckle, but glad to see Kurt was laughing as well.

"Yeah… yeah definitely worth the hangover."

"Good," Blaine said as he tucked his wallet into his back right pocket. "Sometimes you gotta just do something for you, instead of harping on the bad things," Blaine said simply.

"Yeah…" Kurt said trailing off. Blaine turned toward the man, now that his jacket was draped over his arm, and his bowtie was safe in the inside pocket of his coat. He just kind of stared for a moment… not entirely sure what to say. Goodbye didn't seem to suffice, but a hug felt too far. Too soon.

"Well…" Blaine started, rocking back on his heels slightly. "I really should get going."

"Right, right." Kurt said as he stood, arms folding across his chest slightly. "We should uh… we should get together sometime soon…. As friends. Like friends do. For… coffee or something. Before I have to go back to New York."

Blaine's lips curled into a smile, entertained by hungover Kurt's inability to form perfect sentences. "That sounds nice, Kurt. I'd love to catch up and actually be able to remember it," Blaine said.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed with a laugh. They stared at each other a second longer. "Oh… here…" Kurt started, as if an idea just occurred to him. He grabbed a pad of paper and pen that was stamped with the hotels logo from the desk and handed it to Blaine. "Give me your number. I'll put it in my phone… once I find it."

Blaine chuckled, and took the pen, carefully scribbling his digits to be sure Kurt could tell the difference between a poorly drawn 5 and 6. Handing the paper back to Kurt, Blaine said his goodbyes again. "It was really great seeing you Kurt," he said honestly.

"You too," Kurt agreed, taking the paper, and holding onto tight. Following Blaine to the door. "So… uh… I'll see you soon I guess," Kurt said as Blaine stepped into the hall.

"Yeah, definitely," Blaine agreed, turning quickly to face Kurt again. "Safe travels home."

"You too."

Blaine walked down the hallway to the elevator, realizing he'd only been two floors below where he was meant to end up last night. He wasn't looking forward to facing Cooper who was bound to make the most inappropriate assumptions. He was, however, looking forward to hugging his daughter and taking an Aspirin.


	9. Ch 9: Almost Kisses and Guilty Concious

From the Archives of Kurt Hummel's Text Messages

Sunday, December 13th, 2020

9:36 am

Kurt: Rach, I did something bad.

Rachel: NO. NO YOU DID NOT!

Rachel: Kurt you did not hook up with Blaine in the hotel room last night.

Kurt: NO. Not quite. Not really at all.

Kurt: But I thought about it. My lips were like… millimeters from his when I realized what I was doing and just let him fall back on the bed and pass out.

Rachel: Oh my god Kurt. You're engaged. Get yourself together.

Kurt: Am I really engaged though?

Rachel: Do you want to be?

Kurt: God, Rachel. I'm seriously the worst.

Rachel: A little bit. You gotta talk to James.

Kurt: No. The point of coming out here for the holidays was to get time away from him and all our drama.

Rachel: And to figure out what you really want. And apparently last night you did not want to be betrothed.

Kurt: I was drunk! And he asked me to help unbutton his shirt because he couldn't control his fingers. And his chest was just… ugh

Rachel: Dear lord. Kurt, this isn't ok.

Kurt: I know, Rach. I didn't text you to be judged though. I was hoping for more of an 'everything will be ok'.

Rachel: Well I'm too hungover to fake nice.

Kurt: And I'm too hungover to deal with this alone. Come back please?

Rachel: To the room you tainted with your infidelity? I don't think so.

Kurt: God, Rach. You're acting like we fucked. I just fell on top of him and reeealllly considered it for a moment.

Rachel: Fine. We need to check out soon anyway. And Mercedes is taking forever in the bathroom.

* * *

Kurt paced back and forth by the feet of the bed in his hotel room. Since Blaine had left, he'd changed into skinny jeans, a simple white shirt, and a blue overcoat. Even hungover, he refused to face the world in anything less. His hair was back in place, and his skin was perfectly moisturized. But despite all of his preparations, you could tell Kurt wasn't as put together as he looked. He picked at his fingernails with his teeth, nibbling slightly – a habit he'd long broken, but relapsed upon in moments of anxiety. He hadn't managed to finish packing his belongings yet, because he kept getting distracted. His clothes were strewn across his crudely made bed, half folded, waiting to be tucked into a suitcase. His pacing only stopped when there was a knock at the door, and Kurt shuffled over to let Rachel inside.

"Good morning, sunshine," Rachel said in an overly cheery fashion. The sunglasses covering her eyes told Kurt that she was nursing quite the headache, despite her bright demeanor. She knew better than to be the woman wearing glasses indoors. She was just mocking him.

"Shut up, Berry," Kurt mumbled, letting the girl inside the hotel room. Rachel immediately walked over to the dresser, and grabbed the key card which she'd given to Blaine the night before. "In a way this is your fault. You should have known letting Blaine sleep here would be a bad idea," Kurt suggested, sitting on the edge of the bed which was not covered in his belongings.

"When I gave you the room key, you had no intention of bringing him back here," Rachel recalled. Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but then the memory began coming back.

* * *

"Kurt… I should… hic… I should go… hic. I gotta go home, man," Blaine sputtered, nearly falling over as he took a couple steps away from the bar. "See… I got this kid right? And she needs me. She needs me, Kurt. I gotta find her! Where is she!" Blaine continued, panic flooding his face.

"Blaine, its fine!" Kurt said, shushing the other man as he became louder and louder. Kurt was still pretty buzzed. Well… pretty passed buzzed. But he'd stopped taking the shots Blaine got him about an hour ago – stealthily throwing them into one of the potted ferns nearby after toasting. He wasn't anywhere near as gone as his counterpart. In hindsight, Kurt probably should have cut Blaine off an hour ago too. But honestly, Blaine seemed to have been fine one moment, and completely shit faced the next. "Mackenzie is with Cooper? Remember?"

"You know… hic… you know Cooper? How d'you know my brother?" Blaine asked, a look of skepticism crossing his face. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Blaine, you're trashed. We should get you back to the hotel."

"No YOU'RE trashed," Blaine insisted, poking Kurt's chest. Kurt couldn't help but laugh, though, seeing how serious Blaine was being despite the sway in his stature and the slur in his speech. "And I'm fine! I'm gonna …hic… party until it's twenty twenty one!"

Kurt caught Blaine, but stumbled as well a bit as the shorter man let go of the bar and nearly face planted. Kurt groaned, pushing Blaine back up off of him. "Blaine, what about Mackenzie?" Kurt offered as motivation.

"Oh my god!" Blaine said, panic in his eyes again. "Mackenzie! I have to find her. Have you seen a little girl? She's my daughter. Have I told you I have a daughter?"

"Yes Blaine, I know," Kurt said with a chuckle. "We'll go back to the hotel and get you to bed which is where she is now."

"Oh. Ok. Good. It's past her bedtime." Blaine said, turning away from the bar and taking a few clumsy steps.

"Blaine, wait, I'm gonna tell Rachel we're leaving," Kurt said, trying to get Blaine to slow down. It didn't seem like he had heard, though, because Blaine kept scuffling toward the ballroom's exit. Kurt decided he wasn't getting anywhere too fast though, and ran over to where Rachel was still chatting with Mercedes and Tina.

"Rach, Blaine is about to kill himself by walking into traffic. I'm gonna take him home."

"No problem. Do you have your room key?" Rachel asked. Kurt nodded, reaching for his back pocket where he was sure he'd tucked the card used to enter the hotel room. But there wasn't anything there. He patted his other back pocket, then his two front ones, taking his wallet out and checking there because – it had to be somewhere, right?

"Fuck," Kurt muttered, fishing through his pockets again like it would have reappeared magically.

Rachel rolled her eyes and opened up her clutch, pulling out the white card with the hotel's blue logo on the front. "Here."

"Thanks, Rach!" Kurt said, turning on his heels before chasing after Blaine who was just getting to the door leading out of the ballroom.

* * *

"Fuck," Kurt muttered. How could he have forgotten? He hadn't even been that drunk at that point.

"What the hell happened anyway?" Rachel asked, still not completely understanding of how Kurt ended up in this situation to begin with.

"Well we got here and Blaine couldn't come up with his room number for the life of him. So I told him he should just stay in my room," Kurt explained.

"I know. You texted me that part, and I said I'd just stay with Tina," Rachel noted, a roll of her eyes evident even with the huge pair of shades on her face.

"Whatever, Rach. Well we got back here and took of our jackets. And he got his tie undone, and was trying to unbutton his shirt…"

"Why was he taking off his shirt!?"

"Because no one wants to sleep in dress clothes Rachel! God, let me finish!"

"Sorry…"

"Well he was so drunk that he couldn't figure out the buttons on his shirt, so I offered to help him, and well… being a little tipsy myself I kind of stumbled into him as I undid the last button and we both fell back onto his bed," Kurt continued, his voice trailing off at the end as if it were too painful to say aloud. "His chest is so… hairy now. And defined. And just… grown up. And it threw me off guard. It was so familiar and so new at the same time. He still smells the same. And his eyes just bore holes into my soul without even trying. I just… I think I had a semi when I rolled off of him and into my own bed."

"And you didn't even kiss him," Rachel said as if she were disappointed.

"Wait, are you saying I _should_ have kissed him now?" Kurt snapped, confused.

"No. Sounds hot, though," Rachel noted with a shrug as she turned to her own suitcase in the corner to pull it up onto the bed and root for her clean clothes. "I'd have jumped his bones if I were that drunk."

Kurt rolled his eyes and got up, beginning to once again pack away his things. At least now he was getting this off his chest, and could focus a little more. "Well, I didn't."

"But you still feel guilty, so that's something," Rachel noted, turning around and lifting up her hair – a sign to Kurt that said 'unzip me'.

"Yeah… I do," Kurt noted, reaching forward and unzipping the tight number Rach was still wearing from the night before. He hadn't thought about that. He hadn't even done anything wrong, really, and he still felt like absolute crap. That must mean he still wants things to work with James on some level.

"Plus, you're probably in like… the longest dry spell of your life. When's the last time you and Jamie bumped uglies?" Rachel asked, pulling a sports bra over her head, and adjusting herself – clearly choosing comfort over appearance for the travel back to Lima.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Rachels choice of words, but answered anyway. "Three months," Kurt sighed. In a way, she was right. While it wasn't Kurt's longest dry spell ever, it had been the longest since he'd met James 4 years earlier. "God… you're right. I'm overreacting."

"I think so," Rachel concluded, pulling up the pair of yoga pants she'd packed and reaching for the green t shirt she'd laid out. "I still think you should talk to James about it, though."

Kurt sighed. Perhaps Rachel was right. If Kurt really did still feel something for James, he should act on that, right? Maybe this was a sign that Kurt needed to reach out, and start repairing what he had.

* * *

From the Archives of Kurt Hummel's Text Messages

Sunday, December 13th, 2020

10:43am

Kurt: I miss you.

James: I miss you too…

Kurt: I still don't know what I want.

James: That's ok… we can figure it out when you come back?

Kurt: Are you still staying at Ryans?

James: Yeah. I think it's for the best, right now.

Kurt: Ok.

James: I love you, Kurt. Nothing has changed that.

Kurt: I love you too. I'm sorry.

James: Go enjoy your family. I'll see you in January.


	10. Ch 10: Santa Clause and Carole Claus

"Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle all the wayyyy!" Blaine sighed, as his daughter happily sang along the holiday music. It wasn't so much that Blaine didn't enjoy the carol, or that he wasn't in the holiday spirt. It was just that the song had been playing on a continuous loop for the entire hour they were waiting in line to see Santa at the Findlay Village Mall. Blaine was positive he'd never stop hearing the sound of sleigh bells after this wait.

He smiled at Mackenzie's excitement, however. She had taken off her pink winter coat and matching mittens, but left on her team hat with dangling pom-poms. If you didn't know the child, you'd think her hair was tame, braids falling softly over her shoulders. Blaine knew better. Part of him was glad she kept her hat on, because he didn't want to know what kind of birds nest existed underneath. Kenzie clutched a letter in a big purple envelope – one she insisted on writing herself. Blaine had to spell every word out, and it had taken them a collective 2 hours to list everything Kenzie wanted for Christmas, but she was so proud of herself. Blaine was proud too.

"Daddy! We're almost there!" Mackenzie squealed as the line started to move again. Blaine nodded, noticing they could finally see the back of Santa's chair from their spot in line. The queue had been placed strategically behind the two-story-tall Christmas tree at the center of the mall's atrium, hiding the grumpy faces of the adults who had been waiting way too long for their child's turn.

"I know! Are you ready to tell Santa how bad you've been this year?" Blaine joked, leaning over, to pull Mackenzie's white shirt down as it rode up her back. She was getting bigger fast. He couldn't believe she was already outgrowing her clothes from her August birthday.

"Daddy, I'm good!" Mackenzie insisted, a look of disapproval on her face.

"I know, baby," Blaine said with a chuckle, tugging at his daughter's braids lightly. "I just like your mad face!"

"Not. Funny," The little one insisted, a little pouty lip appearing on her face. Blaine only chuckled again, and gave Mackenzie's sides a tickle, causing her smile to come back quite quickly. "Stop daddy!" she giggled, pushing the man's hands away. "Stop!"

"Alright, I'll stop," Blaine noted, taking his hands and putting them back in his pockets, keeping Mackenzie's coat and gloves tucked securely under his arm. "For now. But when we get home…"

Before Blaine could finish his statement, a cheerful voice rang from in front of him, "Next in line please!" Mackenzie reacted faster than Blaine, very quickly scurrying to the front of the line. A man dressed as an elf stood on the other side of a velvet rope, ushering a family with 4 boys through. The mother and father clearly had their hands full as they tried to sit a toddler on Santa's lap while the older children all fought to be the closest to Santa. Blaine wondered how long it would take to get a picture where all four were looking at the camera, and in the toddler's case, not screaming.

Blaine glanced at Mackenzie, and was glad to see how her eyes lit up at the scene before them. Santa's giant velvet chair sat in front of the tree, fake snow was piled high all around. The employees were dressed as elves, and a North Pole themed play area awaited the children on the other side of Santa. There was even a woman dressed as Mrs. Clause who was currently wandering around the photo area. Blaine, of course, found it pretty cheesy. But that was part of being an adult. It was part of participating in a visit to a mall Santa.

"Will you be buying a photo package today sir?" the elf asked, extending a pamphlet in Blaine's direction. Blaine jumped a little, having totally forgot that he was there.

"Oh… uh… no, sorry," Blaine said, after taking a moment to regain his footing.

"Are you sure? Cell phone photos are prohibited, and we have a special on…"

"I can't afford any pictures today, sorry," Blaine clarified, when the elf tried to hand him the pamphlet again. Blaine could feel Mackenzie's eyes on him. He turned to her with a smile, assuring her that everything was alright. She quickly turned her attention back to Santa and her letter, which Blaine was thankful for. He sighed, slightly, and looked back up just in time to see the elf say something to the photographer and Mrs. Clause. Probably about how cheap he was to not even buy a single picture. But Blaine wasn't lying when he said he couldn't afford it. A single print cost $20, and he was saving that to take Kenz out to lunch.

He felt Mackenzie take a step closer to him, and he realized that Mrs. Clause was walking directly toward them. As excited as Mackenzie was, she was still wary of strangers – apparently Mrs. Clause included. "Why… I can't believe my eyes," Mrs. Clause said when she was closer to the Andersons. Blaine raised an eyebrow, wondering what the woman could possibly be referring to. He looked behind him to make sure there wasn't an elf waiting to scare him or something. "Is that Blaine Anderson? I don't think I've seen you since you were a child yourself."

Blaine's eyes widened when Mrs. Clause knew his name. His mouth hung agape for a moment, searching the woman's eyes for a familiar feature. Mackenzie looked up at her father questioningly as well. "Oh… uh… Mrs. Clause I…"

"Oh Blaine, you don't need to call me that any more. Carol will do just fine," the Mrs. Clause said with a twinkle in her eye. Blaine's features softened with realization. He knew he recognized the voice, and he was sure if it weren't for the white wig and half-moon spectacles, he would have recognized her face as well. Carol Hudson-Hummel. "Carol, like a Christmas Carol," the woman added, looking down at Mackenzie who still stood as close to her father as possible, one hand clutching the back of his navy pea coat. "You must be little miss Mackenzie!" she said getting down to the child's level.

Mackenzie stirred a bit, hiding a bit more of her face behind Blaine. But her fascination with the woman, and the fact that she knew her name was apparent. Kurt must have told her about Mackenzie. That was the only reason she'd know. "I've heard you were a very good girl this year."

"Yeah," Mackenzie said somewhat quietly, a small smile crossing her face. She loosened her grip on Blaine just slightly.

"Very very good," Blaine confirmed, placing a comforting hand atop Mackenzie's head for just a moment. The little girl looked up at her father, beaming, proud of the compliment she'd received.

"It looks like Santa is ready for you," Carol said, glancing over her shoulder. "Can I take you over?" Carol offered her hand to Mackenzie, who responded by looking up at her dad. Blaine nodded assuredly, and Mackenzie tentatively took Carol's hand, clutching her letter to her chest with the other.

Blaine stepped into the area, and around the camera, over to where Mackenzie would go once she was done talking to Santa. He watched as Carol took little Mackenzie to Santa. Mackenzie smiled shyly as Santa patted his lap, then lifted the girl up. Carol whispered something in Santa's ear, then pointed over to Blaine. Santa looked over, a smile crossing his face. Blaine received a small nod from the jolly fellow, who Blaine now knew must be Burt.

As Carol left the little girl to discuss important matters with Santa, she walked back over to Blaine, and enveloped him in a huge hug before any words could be exchanged. "Oh sweetie, I can't believe you're a father! Kurt had told me, but it didn't really sink in until now!" Carol cried, leaving character while she was away from the line of small children.

It took Blaine a moment to respond, but he hugged the woman back tightly, not able to remember the last time he had a proper conversation with her. Part of him was surprised she had recognized him, but the other part knew he'd spent enough days in the Hummel house that his face would be hard to forget.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, as their hug ended, and they separated. "I mean… obviously…" Blaine gestured to the costume. Carol chuckled, smoothing out one of the panels of her large, festive skirt.

"Well Burt has been semi-retired now for a few years, and I've been cutting back my hours. We volunteered a couple years back and loved it so much that we do it a few weekends every year! Usually at the Lima mall, but the Santa who was supposed to be here today got sick, so we're filling in. I can't believe you managed to run into us here," Carol explained. She, like Blaine, was clearly impressed by the coincidence. Any other day and Blaine and the Hummel's certainly wouldn't have crossed paths.

"That's really cool. Burt looks like he really enjoys it," Blaine said with a smile, watching as Mackenzie handed her letter to Santa, and shyly answer the questions he had.

"Oh, it's great for him. It's been so long since we've had kids in the house. This keeps us young. He loves it until someone wets themselves on his lap," Carol replied with a laugh.

"Well I can promise Mackenzie won't have that issue," Blaine assured, laughing as well. He could imagine how grumpy Burt must have been the first time such an event happened. Burt didn't always come across as warm and fuzzy as he actually is. Blaine could only imagine his face after a kid soiled his Santa suit.

"Oh, Blaine. She's precious. How old is she?" Carol inquired, attention back on Mackenzie. Which was best. It was so much easier for Blaine to answer questions about his little girl than the way his life was going.

"She turned 4 in August," Blaine started. "She started Pre-K in September."

"Wow! So she's ahead for her age," Carol noted, impressed.

"A little," Blaine nodded, knowing that the cutoff was technically in September. So Mackenzie was on the younger age for her grade. She was able to keep up though, so why not keep her ahead? "She's really smart. Smarter than me sometimes, I think."

Carol chuckled, "Kids will do that to you. Sometimes it feels like they know way more than they should. They absorb everything and anything. She'll keep you on your toes."

"She already does," Blaine agreed.

Blaine looked over as Mackenzie slipped of Burt's… Santa's lap, clutching a candy cane and smiling brightly. The little girl ran over to her dad, throwing herself at him. The elf followed her, pamphlet still in hand. As Blaine reacted, and picked Mackenzie up into his arms, the elf trying to sell him photos began his sales pitch once again. "Sir, I'd really love pictures, but… I can't," Blaine insisted, a bit of sadness in his voice. He tried to ignore how Carol's eyebrows furrowed. "Thank you," he added politely, always trying to show Mackenzie it's ok to say no, but still be respectful.

"Daddy! Santa gived me a canny cane!" Mackenzie said, showing Blaine the white and red striped staff in her fist. "And he said that I was sooooo good! And I told him I want a big girl bike but that if he don't got enough its ok."

"That's great, Kenz," Blaine said, kissing his daughter's cheek, and giving her a little squeeze. "You did so good! You didn't even cry this year." Mackenzie made a face that Blaine could only interpret as 'Who me? Cry?'. He set Mackenzie back down, and took her hand as she started toward the exit.

"Can I go play on the reindeer?" Mackenzie asked sweetly, pointing over to the play area where kids ranging from 3 to 10 climbed over Christmas themed playsets. The reindeer were all lined up in front of the sled, and rocked back and forth on springs. There were a couple open still, as a good chuck of the children at the mall were still stuck in line behind them.

"Ok, Kenz, but only for a little bit. And stay where I can see you," Blaine offered, taking the candy cane from his daughter, since he didn't want her running around with it. He took a couple steps outside of the photo area so he was out of the way, and Carol followed. The pair made their way to the edge of the play area, so Blaine could keep close to Mackenzie.

"She's so sweet," Carol commented. "She wants a bike?"

"Yeah," Blaine said with a sigh as Mackenzie ran off in front of him to play. He stayed back, but made sure she could see him, and he could see her at all times. "I don't think I'll be able to swing it, unfortunately. I may have told her Santa might not have enough bikes this year," he said slightly embarrassed. He didn't want to get his daughter's hopes up though. He'd hate to see her with a broken heart on Christmas morning.

"I see," Carol said with a soft smile, now understanding the comment Kenzie had made to Santa. "We've all been there. Don't beat yourself up over it. I'm sure she'll still have a great Christmas."

"I hope so," Blaine said, giving Carol a thankful look. He would hate if Carol had judged him for what he considered to be a parenting faux pas.

"So what are you Christmas plans, anyway?" Carol asked curiously.

"That's a good question," Blaine answered with a chuckle. "Normally we'll spend Christmas Eve with Sam and Brielle, but they're on their honeymoon until the New Year. And as for Christmas morning… Cooper is out in LA with his girlfriend this year. My parents are… doing their own thing. It's complicated," Blaine continued, being slightly vague. This was neither the time nor the place to discuss such things. "So… I guess it's just me and Mackenzie baking cookies and singing carols for two days straight."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize things with your family…" Carol started, sounding extremely apologetic. Blaine waved it off before Carol could even finish.

"It's fine. Really. Usually we're all together but this year is just crazy for everyone," Blaine noted. The small, unsure nod from Carol went mostly unnoticed by Blaine.

"Well I hope your Christmas is wonderful nonetheless," Carol noted, resting her hand on Blaine's shoulder for a moment. "I better get back to work," she noted, looking back at the line waiting to see her husband. "It really was great seeing you Blaine. I hope we'll see you around soon?"

Blaine nodded, though he wasn't sure he would be seeing the Hummels. He and Kurt hadn't really talked since the wedding, despite the offer to get coffee. Lima and Findley weren't painfully far from one another, but frankly Blaine wasn't comfortable going there without Kurt's blessing. It was as if it was Kurt's territory. Blaine hadn't been there since he graduated high school. "Maybe," Blaine offered. "It was great seeing you too, Carol." Blaine turned to give Carol another hug before she went off to help the photographers again. "Send Burt my love."

"Of course. I'm sure he'd do the same," Carol said, "Bye sweetie." Blaine watched with a smile as the woman turned to go back to her post, immediately throwing herself back into character as she was approached by some children. Blaine chuckled and shook his head, his attention turning back to his daughter who was now struggling to slip off of the reindeer.

Blaine stepped into the play area, avoiding a hoard of kids playing tag, and stood beside Mackenzie as she slid herself off the rocking horse. She clearly felt safer once Blaine was there, and was able to find the courage to let go so her feet touched the ground. "Ready for lunch, kiddo?" Blaine asked, offering Mackenzie her coat. "Wanna go to the diner?"

Mackenzie's eyes lit up like all the lights hanging throughout the mall. "Really?" she asked, bouncing on her toes slightly. Going out to eat was a real treat for the girl. It was extremely rare that Blaine was able to take them out to eat. "Can I get chicken fingers?" Mackenzie started to stuff her arm into the coat.

"Of course you can," Blaine said, holding the fluffy pink jacket so his daughter could slide it on. "Maybe if you're good we'll even get some chocolate pudding for dessert.

"YAY!" Mackenzie squealed, as Blaine helped her put her gloves back on, and zipped up her coat. He took her hand, and started toward the mall exit, but they were stopped before he could even leave the winter wonderland that took over the mall's center.

"Blaine wait!" a voice called. Blaine looked over his shoulder to see a Mrs. Clause frantically running after him, skirt lifted slightly so she wouldn't trip. "Blaine…" Carol said, taking a moment to catch her breath. "Here," she said with a smile, handing Blaine a large envelope. Blaine looked at Carol questioning, as he tentatively accepted the package. "I wanted you to have these. These memories will mean more to you than you could ever guess," Carol insisted, a small, slightly sad smile crossing her face. "Merry Christmas, Blaine. Mackenzie," she said, before turning and making her way back to the photo area.

"What'd you get daddy!?" Mackenzie asked excitedly, assuming her dad must of gotten a super cool gift from Mrs. Clause.

"I don't know," Blaine said, opening the envelope, a little taken aback that he hadn't even had the chance to respond before Carol scurried away again. He lifted the flap of the envelope, and peeked inside, a lump forming in his throat almost immediately. Inside was a set of 6 pictures – all taken while Mackenzie was with Santa. One picture was the two smiling brightly into the camera, while the others were candid's, taken during Mackenzie and Santa's conversations. Blaine froze, unsure of how to react. Her words made sense now. Blaine could only imagine how important moments like these were to Carol, seeing as those memories of Finn were all she had left.

He couldn't believe someone would do that for him. He turned around to thank Carol, but the woman was nowhere to be seen. "Daddy?" Mackenzie asked. "What'd you get?" she asked again, the curiosity killing her.

"Mrs. Clause gave me… some pictures of you with Santa," Blaine said, feeling choked up, and somewhat confused. He squatted beside Mackenzie so she could look at the photos. And she seemed as happy with them as Blaine was, although much less emotional about it.

"Cool. Can we go get chicken fingers now?" Mackenzie asked, having a one track mind now that she knew greasy food was in her future.

"Yeah…" Blaine said, looking around one more time for Carol, but with no luck. "Yeah, let's go."

From the Archives of Blaine Anderson's Text Messages

Saturday, December 19th, 2020

3:24pm

Blaine: Hey… could you tell Carol thank you for the pictures?

Kurt: Sure? You saw Carol today?

Blaine: Yeah. She and Burt were Santa and Mrs. Clause at the Findlay mall. I brought Kenzie today.

Blaine: She got me pictures of Kenz with Santa, and I didn't get the chance to thank her.

Kurt: Sure thing. I'll pass on the message

From the Archives of Blaine Anderson's Text Messages

Saturday, December 19th, 2020

9:55pm

Kurt: Carol won't let me go to bed until I invite you to Christmas eve dinner

Blaine: what?

Blaine: why?

Kurt: Something about everybody deserves a family at Christmas? Does she know something I don't?

Blaine: Sorta? I don't know. My parents aren't around for Christmas so it's just me and Kenz.

Kurt: Oh. Ok. Well… she invited you.

Blaine: Wow. Ok. Uhm… I don't know how to respond to that.

Kurt: Well do you want to come ?

Blaine: I don't know. Do you want us there?

Kurt: It's not my house, it's my dad and Carols. Lol. My opinion doesn't mean much.

Blaine: so is that a no? :P

Kurt: Blaine, if you want somewhere to go for Christmas, you're more than welcome. If not, that's cool too. Carol may not think so, but I understand.

Blaine: I'll think about it.

Kurt: Ok. I'll let her know.

Blaine: Thanks.

From the Archives of Blaine Anderson's Text Messages

Sunday, December 20th, 2020

1:49am

Blaine: Do you still want to get coffee sometime?

Kurt: Blaine its almost 2am. Why are you asking me now?

Blaine: Because today's my only day off until Christmas

Kurt: Good reason.


	11. Ch 11: Coffee and Catching Up

"I still can't believe they closed the Lima Bean."

"Well, I mean it never really closed. They just kind of turned it into an upscale hipster juice bar one night," Kurt explained, holding the glass door open for Blaine as they entered the mutually agreed on café – Evelyn's. It was halfway between Lima and Findlay, so it seemed a fair compromise for the men to meet there. It was a quaint place with warm maroon walls, with golden yellow accents. The furniture was very rustic chic – nothing like the stark white, modern, upscale cafes in New York Kurt had grown so accustom to.

Kurt still wasn't sure how he felt about this. After the wedding Kurt had done a great deal of thinking, and an even greater deal of talking to Rachel. His conclusion was that he needed to just forget about anything that happened (or didn't happen). He was worried seeing Blaine wouldn't facilitate this plan. Upon first glance, though, Kurt felt slight relief. Looking at Blaine standing outside the café waiting for him didn't affect Kurt at all. Always a stickler for fashion, Kurt couldn't help but notice that Blaine was looking a little unkempt. His curls were not nearly as tamed as that night, and his face was looking awfully scruffy. His coat looked like it needed to be laundered, and his jeans didn't fit quite right. He didn't look bad… but Kurt just didn't get the same feeling he got when he first saw Blaine at the wedding. That definitely benefited Kurt's mission – maybe Blaine could have just been any guy in a tux that night.

"I never understood juice bars," Blaine commented as they walked up to the counter, bringing Kurt back to reality. "I mean… who really wants spinach in their smoothies?" Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the comment, and the look of pure disgust on Blaine's face. It was the same one from years ago, and Kurt found comfort in the familiarity. Not too much comfort – but enough, he was sure, to get through their little get together without a hitch.

Kurt inhaled the aroma of coffee and baked goods and smiled contently as he made eye contact with the barista. "I'll have…. You know what… what the heck, it's almost Christmas. I'll try the egg nog latte. No whip. And a blueberry scone."

"Make that two," Blaine agreed, eyeing up the pastries from behind their glass container. "And a medium drip."

"Seriously?" Kurt asked with a slight laugh and a questioning look. The barista turned around to get to work on their orders.

"What?" Blaine asked, hazel eyes gleaming with concern, as if he had done something wrong.

"10 years, and you haven't explored any further than drip coffee?" Kurt asked with a laugh, a look of slight disbelief on his face. He wasn't totally surprised, he supposed. People had their orders, and if you stuck with one long enough, it was almost heresy to change. When Kurt went to New York, he had an entire new world of flavors presented to him, and he went wild. It seemed like Blaine never quite evolved from his high school order.

"What can I say?" Blaine asked with a shrug. "I'm a simple man," he joked, accepting the scones that the barista handed to him in a brown paper bag. He handed the barista a five, insisting he keep the change. Kurt followed suit. They found a nice little corner booth with a window, allowing them to people watch in this town neither knew too well. They settled in, and took off their winter coats and hats, and each eagerly bit into the flaky scones they'd purchased.

"So, I guess you had a babysitter today?" Kurt noted, breaking off a piece of the pastry, and popping it in his mouth effortlessly.

"Yeah. I was supposed to work but… things got shifted around last minute," Blaine explained with a shrug, some crumbs falling from his mouth and onto his green Henley tee. Kurt had forgotten what a messy eater the man could be. He pointed to the corner of his own mouth, gesturing to Blaine that he had a blueberry stuck to his bottom lip. Blaine's eyes widened, embarrassed, as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Sorry. I get my eating skills from my kid."

Kurt chuckled slightly. There was just a moment of silence beyond the comment. Kurt still wasn't sure how to talk about Mackenzie. Without alcohol in his system, it felt so odd to casually accept that his ex-boyfriend had a daughter. Luckily, though, there were other topics to talk about. "So… you know we talked a lot about me at the wedding. I didn't even manage to catch what you've been up to. What kind of job do you work anyway?" Kurt asked, just before taking a sip of the drink he'd ordered.

"Uhm… well…" Blaine started slowly, seemingly hesitant at first. Kurt's brow furrowed slightly at this, but retracted once the man across the table began to explain. "Well I've been an Office Clerk in a small company for a while now. Essentially it's just a fancy title for a secretary. But… you know it doesn't quite pay the bills. So I pick up some shifts at a diner on the weekends, and three nights a week I'm a janitor at Kenzie's school which helps pay her tuition."

"Oh wow," Kurt said, not meaning to sound as shocked as he did. He immediately felt remorse for his tone, and gave Blaine an apologetic look.

"It's fine," Blaine insisted, waving it off. "You know… I just do what I have to do." He shrugged like it was nothing. The last thing Kurt wanted was for Blaine to feel like he was just being pitied. Kurt had been in that position before. He'd worked food service for a while in New York, and remembered the looks he got when he explained to people he was just waiting for his opportunity to come. He could only imagine he was making Blaine feel the same way.

His curiosity was piqued, though. None of these jobs sounded remotely like the Blaine Anderson Kurt knew. "I thought you went to school for music, though," he noted. Even though they'd broken up, Kurt heard through the grapevine that Blaine had elected to attend the University of Michigan for music and performance. _That_ sounded like Blaine Anderson. Blaine Anderson was meant to be a Broadway star, not some low-level white collar worker.

"I didn't finish school," Blaine admitted as if it were nothing. Kurt gave him a shocked look though, urging the man to continue. "Well Mackenzie was born what would have been the August of my senior year," Blaine pointed out. Kurt's gaze turned to an understanding one. He felt silly for not putting that one together on his own.

"I'm sorry, I'm really steering this conversation down bad paths huh?" Kurt apologized, realizing that he must really be making Blaine feel awful.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Kurt," Blaine said with a laugh. Kurt was confused as to why Blaine was laughing, as if he didn't mind at all. But… apparently he didn't mind at all. "We came here to catch up, remember? This is my life. And if I wasn't happy with it, then I'd change it. Would I love to work less? Of course. But then my daughter wouldn't have all the amazing things I want to provide for her. So it's worth it." Kurt nodded slowly, taking in what Blaine had just said. It was poignant. But Kurt still felt disbelief in where Blaine was at in his life. In his eyes, this man should be on Broadway, or working on his second studio album by now. But instead, he was stuck in Ohio working a desk job. And a food service job. And a janitorial job. And he had a daughter.

Right. Mackenzie. That was why Blaine didn't finish school. And didn't get his dream job. But he was still happy. Quite happy, it seemed. "Really Kurt, it's fine," Blaine insisted when Kurt still didn't respond. "My life… it's really different then what I thought it would be in high school. But plans change. And honestly… I wouldn't change much about my life right now. I have my daughter, and we're happy, and that's what's most important."

"That's… incredible Blaine. Really," Kurt said honestly. He still felt a bit of discomfort, though he wasn't completely sure why. He shouldn't. He didn't want to pity Blaine. He didn't think what he was feeling was pity anyway. There was still sadness stemming from somewhere, though. "Let's just… change the subject for my sake though. You've successfully reverted me back to a socially inept High School Freshman."

"Alright," Blaine said with a laugh, accepting Kurt's suggestion without question or comment. "Let's talk about the fact that your dad is a mall Santa," Blaine offered cheekily.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Oh my god Blaine, I never hear the end of it." Blaine laughed as Kurt went on, telling him stories about how Burt and Carole come home every weekend gushing about the children and their wishes and the Christmas spirit. "It's exhausting for me, honestly." Blaine rolled his eyes just slightly, but kept a smile on his face. "They both adored Mackenzie," Kurt mentioned. "Carole said you've raised a perfectly polite little girl."

"You'll have to thank them for me. I think this is the first Christmas Kenz really understands the concept of Santa and Christmas, and it's all so magical for her. The fact that Carole knew her name when she was waiting to see Santa… that made it crazy real," Blaine explained, smiling as he looked back to the way her daughter beamed at Mrs. Clause. "She's super excited for Christmas… I just wish I had more in store for her to look forward to."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well usually we go to Sam's for Christmas Eve, but he's on his honeymoon," Blaine noted.

"Yeah so that's out of the question," Kurt agreed, obviously.

Blaine laughed and nodded. "Yeah. Luckily he lent me his car though, so I should be able to think of something to do or somewhere special to take her," Blaine continued, gesturing to the car he'd parked right outside.

Kurt looked at the black sedan. He'd simply assumed it was Blaine's. Apparently Blaine didn't have a car of his own, then. That wasn't so crazy to Kurt of course. No one in New York had cars. Except the man lived in Ohio – one of the most boring states in existence. He wondered how Blaine survived without being able to travel out of his town's limits. "Well you at least have Christmas morning with your family, right?" Kurt offered, remembering that the Anderson's had a very traditional Christmas breakfast every year. They went to church and dressed to the nines for a sit down meal in their formal dining room. Kurt remembered Blaine always talking about the tradition with a lot of fondness, despite the overly formal and religious nature of it all.

"Well… not exactly," Blaine stated, his face for the first time looking slightly uncomfortable. "My parents separated about six years ago," Blaine explained, eyes turning to his coffee mug as he nodded subtly to himself.

"Oh my god, Blaine. I'm so sorry," Kurt said, absolutely shocked at the news. The Andersons had always seemed to be this picture perfect family – a doting mother and strong, stoic father. Two boys who were always expected to be perfect gentlemen, and were. They had a big house, and despite their disagreements and differences, always seemed to come together in a loving way.

"It was for the best," Blaine said definitively, looking back up at Kurt. There was hurt in his voice, though. "My parents… they loved each other but… once I was out of the house there wasn't anything holding them together anymore. They just kind of… drifted. They never divorced, though. We still spent Christmas together" Kurt nodded, taking it in, still shocked. "But… my dad is actually spending Christmas in Arizona. With his girlfriend. Who we believe is older than me, but younger than Cooper."

Kurt almost choked on his latte. He covered his mouth, and muffled his outburst of laughter as fast as he could. There was just a moment of silence and heavy eye contact, before Blaine burst out laughing, and Kurt allowed himself to let go as well, wiping down the table with a napkin where he'd spilled a bit of his drink.

"Yeah. It's… it's been a time for my family, to say the least," Blaine noted with a chuckle. Kurt could only imagine. He'd, of course, been through his own family drama from a very young age. He'd never dealt with divorce though. His home was always loving and together – sometimes overly so. "So my mom… being my mom… decided that if dad gets to go have fun, then so does she. And she booked a singles cruise through the Caribbean for the holidays."

"Blaine, I'm sorry, but this is just…" Kurt trailed off, trying to think of the perfect word to express his amusement without offending his old friend.

"Hilarious?" Blaine asked. Kurt just nodded, and softly laughed in response. "Yeah, I mean… it's complicated and emotional but… sometimes taking a step back and really looking at the situation… there isn't anything you can do but laugh."

"Well at least you can do that! I'm not sure I'd be strong enough to," Kurt noted, thinking about how he'd possibly react to being in that situation. It was hard to do, seeing as his father was so incredibly devoted to his mother, and now Carole. The Andersons apparently had a very different relationship than Kurt had perceived.

"Yeah so… Coop is staying out in LA for Christmas this year. I actually think he's going to propose to his girlfriend. He has tried to do it on three separate occasions now, but chickened out. I keep telling him that he's not getting any younger, and that 35 is the new 40. I don't think it's helped."

"You don't say," Kurt quipped, but he couldn't help but laugh at the brothers' dynamic. He knew that Blaine and Cooper had a slightly strained relationship in the past. Clearly they'd moved beyond that, though. It made Kurt miss Finn, honestly. Even though they'd been brothers for such a short time… it was undeniable that the relationship was something special. "I can't picture Cooper settling down," Kurt admitted.

"I couldn't either at first. But he's been with his girlfriend – Toni – for… god… three and a half years? And that's record smashing for him," Blaine explained, clearly shocked himself that his brother had held on to the woman for that long. "He's head over heels, really. It's sweet."

"Good for him," Kurt said, a pit forming in his stomach that he'd grown too used to. It came whenever there was wedding talk. Or talk of love in general. He tried to ignore it. "I can't believe everyone is starting to get married," he said with a sigh, stirring what remained in his mug somewhat aimlessly. Kurt could tell Blaine wasn't sure what to say. Surely he remembered that Kurt was on the fence about his own fiancé. It was still hard for Kurt to sort out his feelings on the matter. It took a few seconds of silence for either man to pipe up once more.

"So what's Rachel been up to?" Blaine finally asked, and Kurt welcomed the drastic change of subject with open arms. Once they got past the hard stuff, talking to Blaine really wasn't any different than it had been in the past. Kurt couldn't deny there was a comfort level between him and Blaine he hadn't expected. He supposed they both had plenty of time to lament on their past, and had grown enough to not harp on it all.

The next hour and a half seemed to fly by. Kurt didn't remember laughing so much in ages, especially since James moved out. It was nice to have company outside of his coworkers and Rachel for once. It was nice to take a step away from New York and forget about all the stress he'd been under. Blaine told him stories about Mackenzie, and Cooper, and Sam and Brielle. Kurt shared stories about Rachel and working at Vogue, and even a few about James. They reminisced on their high school days, and the dumb stuff they used to do as a couple, and complained about how much more complicated dating was outside of high school. And when the conversation dulled down, nearly two hours had passed.

"Wow… I should really get going," Blaine said, after glancing down at his watch. "I told the babysitter I'd be home… ten minutes from now. And it's about a twenty minute drive."

"Oh geeze, sorry for keeping you!" Kurt said frantically, taking their trash and cups quickly to dispose of them or return them to the barista.

"Oh it's fine," Blaine said, waving Kurt off with his hand, and producing a phone from his pocket. It was then Kurt noticed something strange – Blaine had a flip phone. It was straight out of the nineties, with a chucky front screen, and a classic 12 button dialing system. It definitely wasn't what Kurt remembered Blaine having at the wedding. "I'll just shoot her a text that things ran over a little."

"Where the hell did you dig up that relic?" Kurt asked, as he tossed the trash in a nearby bin and gestured to the fossil in Blaine's hand.

It took Blaine just a second to realize what Kurt was talking about. "Oh… this…" Blaine said, a bit of disappointment in his voice. "I uh… work gave me a smartphone, but… I was having some problems so I'm on this pay-as-you-go phone for now."

"Gotchya," Kurt said, turning to give the mugs back to the barista. By the time he'd done so, Blaine was up from the booth and waiting at the door. Kurt smiled as Blaine opened the door, gesturing for Kurt to slip out into the cold first. Kurt adjusted his scarf as he took a step through the threshold into the late December air. "Well Blaine… honestly this was great," Kurt said, subtly admitting he had his doubts at first.

"It was," Blaine agreed with a warm smile. "It's been really great seeing you again Kurt. I'm so proud of everything you've done for yourself."

Kurt smiled sheepishly, and adjusted his scarf again, trying to stay humble. "I don't think what I do can compare to you with Mackenzie…" Kurt said honestly. Blaine just shrugged. Kurt still couldn't quite wrap his head around the fact that Blaine was a dad, and his entire life was dictated by a tiny girl with blonde curls and the same hazel eyes. In fact, it had Kurt thinking that he really _REALLY_ wasn't ready for kids. Looking at the sacrifices Blaine made was confirmation of Kurt's fears. He wasn't prepared to put his life on hold for a child. Not now. Maybe not ever. He was still awed by Blaine and his dedication, though.

There were a few awkward seconds where the men simply stood in front of the café, hands in their pockets, trying to figure out exactly how to leave things. "Well…" Blaine finally uttered, taking his hands out of his pockets, and raising them slightly – subtly offering a hug. Kurt's face melted into a smile, and closed the distance between them. The hug was short, but warm and strong and sincere. "I guess… I'll see you when I see you," Blaine said with a shrug.

Kurts face fell a bit, realizing that this really was going to be it. After New Year's, Kurt was going back to New York. "Yeah… I guess so," he agreed softly, taking a step away from Blaine. "It was really great seeing you, Blaine," Kurt said with as much sincerity as he could muster as a frigid breeze came over them.

"You too, Kurt," Blaine agreed as he took a step to the driver's side door of the car he'd arrived in. He opened it manually, and started to slip in when Kurt stopped him.

"Blaine, wait," Kurt said impulsively, taking a step toward the black sedan that wasn't Blaine's. He wasn't sure why he was about to say what was on the tip of his tongue, but it felt like the right thing to do. He felt it in the pit of his stomach. Blaine's eyes shot back up to Kurt, causing the taller man to pause just momentarily. After taking a deep breath, Kurt just came out with it. "You and Mackenzie should come over for Christmas…. If you want," Kurt added quickly, not wanting the invitation to come across as a demand. "I mean… Burt and Carole are really excited about the possibility of having a kid in the house for Christmas. So you really are more than welcome. We're making honey baked ham."

Blaine laughed, relaxing as he realized Kurt felt just as awkward about the prospect as he did. "I'll… I'll think about it Kurt," he offered. "I don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be," Kurt promised, tucking his hands back in his pockets. "Carole, especially, really wants you to come over. She's been dropping hints for me to text you about it pretty constantly."

Blaine chuckled, and shook his head, thinking that Carole Hudson-Hummel was crazy. But a saint. "Alright. I'll _really_ think about it. I'll ask Mackenzie what she wants, too. And I'll let you know by… tomorrow night?"

"Perfect," Kurt said with a nod as Blaine proceeded to get into his car. "Keep in touch, Blaine," Kurt noted before the door close. Blaine smiled through the windshield, and gave Kurt a quick thumbs up before turning on the engine. Kurt took this as a signal to scurry over to his dad's car, and turn it on to crank up the heat. He hoped Blaine actually did consider his offer. Blaine's Christmas did sound like it would be a little lonely. And nobody deserved that.

Kurt found himself smiling and singing to the radio the whole drive back to Lima. It had been a while since he'd had that pleasant of a morning.


	12. Ch12: Christmas Dishes and Wishes

Blaine reached into the back of Sam's car, and unbuckled the seatbelt that held his daughter in her car seat. She could usually undo the latch herself, but the puffy cream colored coat she wore prevented it. It was bitterly cold and grey – typical for Christmas eve in Ohio. Blaine and Mackenzie had woken up early to make gingerbread cookies and watch Christmas movies. Blaine performed a dazzling rendition of "I'm mister heat miser" for his daughter as the Claymation characters danced on the TV. They skyped Sam and Brielle who were spending their own Christmas eve in Prague. They had a light lunch, and went to an early Christmas mass at the church Blaine found himself a part of. It turns out there were plenty of communities who accepted him and his daughter, and having that support system had helped Blaine through some really tough points.

And then they loaded themselves back into Sam's car, and took the 45 minute drive to Lima Ohio. Blaine didn't know what exactly led him to his decision, though the thought of a classic homemade Christmas dinner certainly didn't hurt. And the man would have to admit, as much as he loved his daughter, he could only sing jingle bells with her in their apartment so many times. Having some adult company on what could potentially be a lonely Christmas Eve was welcomed.

Blaine lifted Mackenzie out of the car, and placed her on the sidewalk. He reached back into the vehicle, and produced a plate of gingerbread people wrapped in festive cellophane for Kenzie to carry inside. She insisted on carrying it, even though her pink winter mittens barely allowed her to keep her grip. That defaulted Blaine to carrying Mackenzie's small elephant backpack full of toys and coloring books to keep her occupied. "Let's go missy," Blaine said, putting his free hand on the back of his daughter's head lightly, turning her in the right direction.

The Hummel house looked exactly like it did 10 years prior. A little more worn, sure, but the same. The pair walked up the path to the door, and Blaine took a breath before knocking solidly three times. Mackenzie shifted a little closer next to him as the door opened a few moments later. "Blaine Anderson!" a warm, deep voice welcomed him, ushering both through the door.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said with a smile, keeping a comforting hand on his daughter in this new environment. The house was gorgeously decorated with garland on the railings, and a perfectly quaint Christmas tree in the corner of the Livingroom, covered with silver and gold decorations. The kitchen was producing a variety of smells, all lovely and appetizing. It was like something right out of a Christmas movie to Blaine.

"Call me Mr. Hummel again and I'll bop ya," Burt said, holding his fist up, warning Blaine of his fate if he stayed overly formal with the man. Blaine laughed and nodded. "Here let me take your coat," Burt offered, as Blaine slipped out of the worn out pea coat, thrilled to be inside where the heat was pumping, and the fireplace was burning.

"Carole! Kurt! The Andersons are here!" Burt called into the kitchen. In the blink of an eye, Carole was in the foyer, welcoming the two as well.

"Oh good! Hello, Blaine," Carole said, immediately going to give Blaine a big, warm hug. She then squatted down to Mackenzie's level. The little girl didn't move a muscle, staying impossibly close to her father. "And you must be Miss Mackenzie. It's a pleasure to meet you," Carole said, a warm twinkle in her eye. Mackenzie, of course, was unaware they'd already met.

"Say hello, Kenzie," Blaine urged, as he too squatted down to help his daughter out of her gloves and coat. Kenzie just lifted a hand and waved in the smallest way. "Sorry, we're a little shy at first." Blaine took off Mackenzie's coat, and handed the tray of cookies back to the little girl. "Why don't you give Miss Carole our gift?" Blaine offered.

Mackenzie took just a step away from Blaine, and held out the tray to Carole, who accepted the offer graciously. "Oh my! What did you bring us?"

"Ginga-men," Kenzie said softly, taking a step back so she could cling to her father's leg once more.

"Oooh my favorite! Thank you so much, Mackenzie," Burt said with excessive excitement, causing Mackenzie to giggle ever so slightly. Blaine chuckled, and reached down to pick his daughter up. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get any further into the house without doing so. Mackenzie would warm up over the course of the night, or at least Blaine hoped.

"Please, come in," Carole gesture to the kitchen. "Dinner should be ready any minute." Blaine complied, and carried Mackenzie into the kitchen, where he was surprised to see Kurt standing over the stove. His black dress pants and casual green button down shirt was covered by a frilly, Christmas apron. He was humming along to the Christmas song on the radio, and dancing – unaware the others had joined him in the kitchen.

"Kurt," Carole said sweetly, causing the man to look over his shoulder, and stop his actions suddenly. "Blaine and Mackenzie are here." Blaine hiked Mackenzie up a little higher on his hip, and gave Kurt a small acknowledging nod, since his hands were a little full.

"Oh yeah… hey guys," Kurt said, a slight flush of pink crossing his cheeks. He'd been caught in the act. "Uh… dinner's almost done," he noted, taking the apron off hastily, and smoothing out the wrinkles of his shirt with his hands. Blaine couldn't help but note that Kurt was dressed down for the occasion – at least as far as Kurt's fashion choices went. But he still looked good doing so. Much better, Blaine thought, than himself – who stuck to black jeans and a deep red sweater over his black dress shirt. His bowtie was black as well.

At least Mackenzie looked the part. Brielle had bought her a Christmas dress – red velvet on top with a black waistband and white tulle skirt, gold glitter sparkling from between the layers. Blaine had even managed to get Kenz to agree to fixing up her hair in curly pigtails with gold bows. He was pretty sure his daughter's adorable factor made up for his lack thereof. Blaine sat Mackenzie in one of the chairs around the dining table. He sat next to her, and received a pout when he didn't let the four year old crawl directly into his lap. "It's almost dinner time, kiddo. Stay in your seat," Blaine suggested softly as Kurt and Carole started bringing hot pans of food to the table. "This all looks amazing, guys, thank you," Blaine noted as a green bean casserole was placed near is plate.

"And it wouldn't be Christmas without the honey baked ham!" Carole nearly sang, pulling the perfectly presented ham out of the oven where it was being kept warm. She placed the tray in the middle of the table on two pieces of cork so the hot plate wouldn't burn the festive table cloth. "I believe that's everything," Carole said, taking off her own apron.

Burt had taken his seat at the end of the table, next to where Blaine had set Mackenzie. Carole took the other spot next to Burt, and Kurt sat down across from Blaine after placing one last serving dish of mashed potatoes on the table.

"Alright, let's dig in!" Burt offered, grabbing the large butcher knife to carve the ham so everyone could get a piece.

Mackenzie looked up at Blaine, concern in her eyes. "What's wrong Mackenzie?" Blaine asked softly.

"We didn't pray," Mackenzie offered, clearly confused over the fact that the Hummel's didn't perform any form of grace before dishing out their dinner.

"Not everyone says grace before meals kiddo…" Blaine offered.

"We could say grace… if you want," Kurt offered suddenly, causing Blaine's head to turn toward the man, who had just put a heaping spoonful of green beans on his plate. Blaine was surprised he'd even heard the conversation.

"It's ok, Kurt. My mom just…"

"No, Mackenzie's right," Burt cut in suddenly. The little girl next to Blaine perked up a little when being praised as such. "We should be giving thanks for everything we have. I want to hear Mackenzie say grace for us."

"Can you do that Mackenzie?" Blaine asked, unsure if the little girl would even be willing. She hated being put on the spot like that. Blaine was shocked, though, when Mackenzie turned back toward him and nodded hastily. She closed her eyes, and pressed her hands together tight, bowing her head as she thought of the words to say.

"Fank you God for dis food. And fank you for daddy and unca Sam and unca Cooper and aunt Bri. And fank you for Christmas and for baby Jesus. And fank you for Santa and ginga-men and for daddy's fwends who maked us dinner. Amen." Makenzie's eyes opened at her last words, and Blaine couldn't help but beam with pride. It wasn't often that his little girl would offer to be the center of attention like that. Perhaps that's why she closed her eyes so tight – to deter the fact that everyone was looking at her. But she said her prayer, and was now happily trying to prop herself up higher in the chair to get a better look at the food in front of her.

"That was beautiful, Mackenzie," Caorle offered, warmly.

"Let me get you some phonebooks to sit on, kid. I didn't even notice how low to the ground you are," Burt added, pushing away from the table and disappearing momentarily to find Mackenzie a homemade booster seat.

"Thank you," Blaine mouthed softly to Kurt, who simply nodded in return, continuing to scoop food onto his plate.

Dinner was otherwise fairly uneventful. Well, other than when Mackenzie dropped some cranberry sauce onto her skirt. She was pretty devastated. Kurt insisted he'd be able to get the stain out. Which led Blaine to helping Mackenzie change into her Christmas pajamas mid-meal. The footsie pajamas were not nearly as dinner-wear-formal as her dress, but definitely more adorable.

The five of them ate and chatted, Mackenzie included who had seemed to take a very quick liking to Burt in particular. She told Burt and Carole all about her school and how she didn't like Toby because he said girls can't play baseball. Blaine talked with Kurt about his upcoming assignments with Vogue. Carole talked about some new recipes she'd found, and wished she'd had time to try instead of the classic dishes she'd put together. Blaine insisted that the traditional dinner was perfect.

Pretty soon, dishes were empty, and Mackenzie was getting antsy as the adults continued to sit and chat. "Daddy," Mackenzie whined, pulling at Blaine's sweater. "Daddy I wanna go play," she continued, slightly pleading.

"Kenzie, we don't whine," Blaine reminded the girl, who in turn backed away from her father and crossed her arms in a huff. "And we should stay and help with the dishes. It's only fair, since the Hummel's were nice enough to cook for us."

"Oh Blaine, sweetie, don't worry about that," Carole insisted. Mackenzie's eyes became hopeful again.

"I'd really like to help, Carole," Blaine insisted.

"Well then, how about I go play with Miss Mackenzie in the living room, while you guys clean up in here?" Burt offered. Blaine turned his gaze toward Mackenzie, wondering how she'd respond to this proposition. She'd warmed up certainly, but enough to go off with Burt while her father stayed in the kitchen – completely out of sight of the living room? Blaine wasn't sure until he locked eyes with his daughter. He cursed his own puppy dog pout which he'd passed down to his child so flawlessly.

"Fine. But you are to be perfectly polite, and clean up any mess you make, ok?" Blaine warned, though the four year old was out of her seat and bounding toward her elephant backpack in the foyer before Blaine could even finish his sentence. He sighed, but smiled, knowing his daughter was just overly excited because of Christmas.

"I'll go watch her," Burt said with a chuckle, taking a much longer to get up out of his chair than Mackenzie did. But he got up at his pace, and kissed Carole on the cheek before moseying into the living room to keep watch over Mackenzie.

Meanwhile, Blaine and Kurt had started rounding up the dishes, and bringing them over to the sink. Carole was digging through a cabinet filled with Tupperware containers to find those that would perfectly house the leftovers. The trio worked like they'd done this a thousand times before. Which Blaine, supposed, in a sense they had. Back when he and Kurt had been dating, Blaine always insisted on helping clear the table and rinse the dishes before setting them in the dishwasher.

"Thank you again, guys, for having us tonight," Blaine offered as he set the last of the dishes in the machine which would finish cleaning them.

"Oh Blaine, thank you for coming!" Carole insisted. "I'll tell you, Burt and I have been feeling particularly old recently, and having a kid around has really lifted our spirits."

"Yeah and now they keep asking me when they can expect grandbaby number one," Kurt added, a bit of playful disdain. Blaine chuckled at the prospect of Kurt being a father. It wasn't an impossible one, but Blaine could tell the idea wasn't up Kurt's alley. At least not yet.

"Let's go see what those children are up to," Carole offered, after tossing her dish towel aside, and deciding to leave the work that remained for later.

The trio entered the living room to find Mackenzie and Burt sprawled out on the floor, coloring book in front of them, with all the crayons Mackenzie had brought strewn about. Mackenzie was coloring a picture of a butterfly, and Burt was trying to color a picture of a grasshopper from the side of the book, so he wasn't overcrowding the little girl. It was clear Mackenzie insisted on his participation, though, as Blaine didn't think he'd ever seen Burt laying down on the floor like that. It was a cute scene, though, with the fireplace and the Christmas tree in the background.

When Blaine took another step in, Mackenzie bolted up, and ran to Blaine. "Daddy, look!" she said, grabbing her father's hand, and pulling him closer to what he already could see.

"That's a beautiful butterfly, Mackenzie!" Blaine gushed, taking note at how much better the little girl was becoming at staying in the lines. She was far from perfect, of course, and Blaine never told her she HAD to color that way. But she'd figured it out on her own.

"It's for Miss Carole," Mackenzie whispered.

"That's very nice of you Kenz," Blaine said, even prouder than before.

"Can you help rip it?" Mackenzie asked, taking the coloring book right out from under Burt, who laughed slightly. Blaine sighed, not surprised that Mackenzie couldn't have been perfectly polite in the situation. He smiled though, and carefully tore the page out of the book along the perforation. "Fanks," she said, and hastily took the picture. She bounded over to where Carole had taken a seat on a puffy recliner. "I maked this for you," Mackenzie said happily, handing over the coloring page to Carole.

"Oh Mackenzie," Carole gushed, taking the picture and looking at it as if it were a Picasso. "This is absolutely lovely. Would you like to hang it on the fridge with me?" Mackenzie nodded excitedly, and went off with Carole hand in hand to the kitchen.

"You've got a good kid there, Blaine," Burt noted as he pushed himself off of the floor, and replaced Carole in the recliner.

"Thank you, Burt," Blaine said with a smile, feeling it more appropriate than saying 'I know', even though he did know, and was very proud of how polite of a guest his daughter was being.

"She's got pretty good fashion sense too," Kurt offered cheekily.

"That's all Brielle, not me," Blaine said with a chuckle, knowing Kurt had found Mackenzie's Christmas dress very 4-year-old chic. (Kurt's words. Not Blaine's.)

Mackenzie came bounding back into the room, and flopped next to her backpack, digging through it for the next toy. "Kenz, we clean up one thing before we start another," Blaine reminded. Kenzie grumbled a bit, but crawled over the coloring book and crayons, and started stuffing the wax rods back in the box from which they came.

Carole came back into the living room soon after, a slightly concerned look on her face. She sat down next to Blaine on the sofa, Kurt having taken the spot on the other side of the man. "Blaine," Carole said, concern clearly lacing her voice. Blaine had a pit in his stomach all of a sudden, just from Carole's tone. What had happened in the kitchen while he wasn't watching? "Mackenzie's fingers look all swollen up. She told me it's her artist?" Carole noted, clearly confused, but concerned that the little girl was hurt in some way.

The pressure on Blaine's chest lifted, and he almost laughed slightly, glad that it wasn't something serious. "Arthritis," Blaine corrected, explaining to Carole what Mackenzie had been trying to say. "Mackenzie had arthritis," Blaine confirmed, ignoring the slightly pitying look that replaced Carole's concerned one. "Kenz, come here," Blaine called to his daughter, who abandoned the box of crayons she was trying to clean up. "Can I see your hands?"

The little girl placed her hands in her fathers, and sure enough the area around each of her knuckles were puffy and red. Blaine touched a couple of them, happy to see that Kenzie wasn't recoiling in pain as he did so. "Do your fingers hurt, baby?" Blaine asked, closing his hands around Mackenzie's. The little girl shook her head no. "Good. You can go finish cleaning up now."

"I had no idea, Blaine," Carole started apologetically.

"Why would you?" Blaine interrupted. "It's really not a huge deal," he insisted, somewhat halfheartedly. He believed what he was saying, but the man had a lot on his mind. The huge deal wasn't the arthritis. It was the medical bills that accompanied it. He shook off the thoughts internally.

A heavy silence washed over the room, aside from Mackenzie talking to herself as she put her crayons away. Blaine tried to think of something to say, something to change the topic and the tone. His daughter's medical conditions shouldn't have created such a heavy tension, he thought.

As Mackenzie put the box of crayons back in her backpack, Burt finally spoke up. "Hey Kenzo, come here. I got something exciting to tell you," he offered. Blaine chuckled at the nickname, happy to see Mackenzie comply and even crawl right up into Burt's lap. All attention turned toward the two, which Blaine was happy for. The sight of Mackenzie on Burt's lap brought Blaine back to that day in the mall. It was the exact same scene, but no fake beard or red suit.

"You want to know a secret?" Burt asked in a loud whisper, so everyone could hear but Mackenzie felt like it was just for her. The little girl nodded. "My secret… is that I'm best friends… with _Santa Clause._ "

"Really?" Mackenzie asked, skepticism crossing her face.

"Oh yeah. Me and Santa go way back," Burt insisted. "I was actually talking to him on the phone earlier today and I told him you were coming over with your dad. He said that you've been a very, very good girl this year." Mackenzie nodded excitedly, a sparkle in her eyes as she started to believe the story. "He told me about your talk at the mall, and how sweet you were to think about all the other kids in the world." Blaine knew a little bit about Burt and Mackenzie's conversation at the mall, but not everything. He wondered what Mackenzie had said. He'd have to ask Burt later. "And so Santa asked if he could leave a present here for you, to make sure that he didn't run out before he got to your house."

Mackenzie's eyes lit up at the word present, and Blaine's heart swelled. Kurt got up from the couch and over into what Blaine was pretty sure was the office. The man, of course, put two and two together pretty quickly. He wasn't sure what they had for his daughter, but he knew it would be too much. He looked back at Carole. She smiled sweetly. "You didn't have to get her anything," Blaine whispered.

"We know," Carole whispered back.

"Would you like your present now? You'll have to wait until tomorrow morning for everything else, of course," Burt reminded the little girl. Mackenzie nodded fiercely. "Ok Kurt, you can bring it in."

And as if Blaine's premonition was coming true, Kurt pushed in a box that came up to Mackenzie's torso, and was probably longer than her if she laid down next to it. The little girl squealed and slid off of Burt's lap. She turned back to Blaine, "Can I open it, daddy?" she asked excitedly, bouncing on her toes.

"Go ahead, princess," he said, his words slightly choked up as he wasn't sure how to react to the Hummel's generosity.

The little girl started to tear away at the penguin wrapping paper, revealing a plain brown box. It wasn't long before the paper was completely on the floor, and Mackenzie was attempting to tear open the cardboard flaps. "Here, I'll help," Kurt offered, since he was still standing nearby, ready with a trash bag in hand, to clean up the inevitable mess. He reached into his pocket, producing a small multi-tool. He flipped it open to a small knife, and ran it along the seam of the box. Mackenzie then flipped the top open and peered inside.

"IT'S A BIKE DADDY! IT'S MY BIKE!" She said immediately, going into a frenzy. Blaine lost his breath for a moment, looking from Carole to Burt, and then to Kurt, who were all fixated on Mackenzie as she tried to desperately get the bike out of the box. Blaine could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. "DADDY I GOT A BIKE!"

Burt was the first one up to help get the bike out of the box. It was small and purple, with big training wheels and silver tassels on the handles. Kurt produced a helmet, knee and elbow pads from the box as well. Blaine couldn't even stand. He was breathless, and in disbelief. He didn't deserve the Hummel's kindness. He found the tears in his eyes pooling more and more.

"Daddy can I go twy it?" Mackenzie asked, helmet already on her head.

"It's a little cold out, don't you think?" Blaine asked, choking on his words a bit.

"Why you sad, daddy?" Mackenzie asked, immediately picking up on her father's mood.

"This is a happy cry, baby," Blaine promised. "I'm happy Santa was able to get your bike to you."

"Me too! Can I pweeeese twy it?" Mackenzie begged, puppy dog eyes in full effect.

Blaine sighed, "Fine. But you need to put your coat and gloves on."

Mackenzie was off and running to where Burt had taken her coat from her in no time. Burt chuckled and jogged after her, clearly just as excited as Mackenzie was. Carole smiled at Blaine, put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and went after the two as well.

Kurt stayed in the living room, hands awkwardly in his pockets as Blaine finally let loose and let the tears fall. "Uh… Blaine… it's really not a big deal," Kurt insisted, taking a step closer to the man whose face was now in his hands. "Dad and I put it together with extra parts in the shop. It didn't cost anything at all really."

"It's not that," Blaine said, voice muffled by his own hands and sobs. "Just… thank you Kurt. And to your parents. I thought this was going to be Mackenzie's worst Christmas ever but…" Blaine trailed off, and sank his face into his hands again. He shouldn't be crying like this. Not in front of Kurt.

"How could you think that, Blaine? I'm sure you do more than everything to give that little girl the Christmas she deserves."

Blaine sat in silence for a moment, trying to compose himself. He did pretty well at stopping the tears. His face was still awfully read though, and he rested his forehead on his folded hands, and his elbows on his knees. "Blaine, it's ok, really," Kurt offered again, sitting down next to the distraught man.

Blaine took a deep breath, and finally said out loud what he'd been keeping in for some time. "Kurt, I lost my job."


	13. Ch 13: Explanations and Bad Ideas

Kurt was amazed, frankly, at how quickly Blaine pulled himself together. The man quickly wiped away his tears, and plastered a smile on his face when his little girl ran back into the room wearing her coat and all of her protective gear. As the group walked outside so Mackenzie could have her first go at the bike, Kurt was the only one not quite paying attention to that, and mostly kept his eyes on Blaine.

The breakdown that the other man had was so short lived, that Kurt could hardly believe it had happened. And while the news he broke seemed to weigh heavily on Kurt, Blaine was acting as if nothing had happened – and everything was fine. Of course, Blaine was probably genuinely happy for his daughter, and genuinely grateful for the gift, but that didn't explain his remarkable ability to shut off those emotions. It was a little disturbing, actually.

Kurt would have went inside after a couple minutes along with Carole to prepare the desserts, but he needed to finish this conversation with Blaine. So he stayed on the porch swing, bundled up in his coat, watching Blaine and Burt take turns holding onto Mackenzie's bike as she rode along the sidewalk. They didn't stay outside too long. It was cold, and getting very dark very fast. And apparently all it took was Carole yelling "Dessert!" to have the men and the little girl hustling back to the house.

Kurt held the door open as Mackenzie bolted through, still wearing her helmet and knee pads. Burt and Blaine were quick to follow, but Kurt put a hand on Blaine's shoulder preventing him from entering the house. "Blaine…" Kurt started.

"Kurt," Blaine said with a sigh, shaking his head, "I don't want to turn this into a big thing. I'm not trying to ruin Christmas Eve for anyone." It was impressive that Blaine could tell what Kurt wanted to talk about, but that didn't change the fact that they were going to have the conversation.

"You're not ruining anything," Kurt promised, closing the door so they could have their conversation in relative privacy. "Blaine, I've never seen you break like that. I just need to know you're ok."

"I'm fine!" Blaine said a little too quickly. Kurt gave him a look that he hadn't given anyone in a long time – one that said 'I know you better. Tell me the truth'. "Kurt… it's fine. We'll be fine. I haven't figured things out yet. But… we'll be fine."

We. Kurt still wasn't used to the 'we' of it all. "When did this happen, Blaine?" Kurt asked, having the sinking feeling that Blaine had been holding all of these emotions in for way to long. "When we had coffee Sunday everything seemed great."

Blaine sighed and let his smile fall. His shoulders fell a bit too, as if he was finally just accepting that he wasn't going to get out of the little talk. As if he was physically letting his guard down. "The company I work for is moving to New York," Blaine explained, eyes moving back up to meet Kurt's. "They offered for me to go along, but… it's not really feasible for us. I'm not going to make enough to live in New York. So I had to put my resignation before the wedding."

"That long ago?" Kurt asked, a little shocked. "Blaine, haven't you told anyone? Haven't you asked for help?"

"I didn't want to ruin the wedding," Blaine said simply. "So I didn't tell Sam or Brielle. And I didn't tell my mom because she'd want me to move in with her immediately. Which I also am vehemently avoiding. I've been trying to figure it out. But apparently since I have two other part time jobs, the state of Ohio has every right to deny me unemployment, despite the fact that there's no medical benefits coming from anywhere now," Blaine continued, his voice becoming fierier as he continued. His eyes narrowing as he explained. Kurt felt a pit form in his stomach when he realized how accusatory he'd seemed moments ago.

"Sorry… I didn't mean…"

"No, I'm sorry," Blaine said with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck and letting his shoulders fall again. "I just… I don't know what I'm going to do but I just gotta keep things as normal as possible for Kenzie. And make sure that she keeps getting her medicine and doctors appointments and shots…"

"Daddy!" Speaking of Mackenzie… Kurt turned to see the front door open and a little face peeking out from behind it. "Daddy it's time for ginga-men!"

"Alright, I'm coming," Blaine said, turning to the door, and stepping inside, taking the chance to get away from Kurt's questioning as quickly as possible. He did hesitate and look back at Kurt briefly and say "We'll be fine. We always are." Kurt's heart broke at the way Blaine ended his statement. Always. It really had been a constant struggle for Blaine, hadn't it. But here he was bright eyed and bushy tailed and keeping it all together for his daughter.

Kurt didn't say much while the family was snacking on gingerbread men and apple pie. He didn't say much while they watched Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer - even though everyone else was singing along to the familiar tunes. He didn't say much while Mackenzie fell asleep on her father's lap, curled up in a tight little ball. Blaine held her firmly while continuing to converse with Burt and Carole, stroking her hair gently and rocking her just slightly whenever she stirred. He couldn't say much, because Kurt felt like the pit in his stomach would explode. All he wanted to do was yell at Blaine and ask 'HOW? How can you be so ok with this?'

He was also thinking. Hard. There had to be a solution. His dad could probably give Blaine advice – he'd been in politics. Kurt should probably tell Mrs. Anderson. Or Sam, if he could get ahold of him on his honeymoon. Neither of these seemed like good ideas either, though. There was one option that Kurt figured was probably the worst idea of them all, so he tried not to even consider it.

When Blaine said it was time to go home, Kurt went into Carole's office to gather the pair's coats. He even helped get Mackenzie's on without waking her. He had no clue if he was doing it right, or if there was a wrong way to do it, but Blaine seemed grateful and whispered "Thanks" as Kurt slipped the winter hat over the little girl's head.

Blaine gave a quiet goodbye to Carole, and thanked her extensively for the meal and the hospitality. Burt helped load Mackenzie's bike into the car as Blaine secured Mackenzie in her car seat. He hugged Burt, and thanked him. Kurt could see the glisten of tears in his eyes once more. They didn't fall though, and Burt probably didn't even notice. And as Burt turned to go back to the house, Kurt took a tentative step forward to say goodbye to Blaine as well.

"Thanks for coming, Blaine. I don't think my parents have had this kind of Christmas in… eons," Kurt admitted with a little laugh. He knew that his dad and Carole missed having kids in the house. This night would be special to them for a long, long time.

"Thanks for having us," Blaine replied. "Really, it was great to have somewhere to go on Christmas Eve and your parents are… just incredible. I can't thank them enough." Kurt nodded, arms folded across his chest more from being slightly uncomfortable then the cold. Though it was quite cold. "We should get going. It's way past her bedtime."

"Blaine…" Kurt said quickly before Blaine could say anything else or turn toward the already running vehicle. "Blaine I…"

"You don't have to worry about me Kurt," Blaine promised, a small smile on his face. Kurt knew that smile. It pulled at the corner of Blaine's lips whenever he knew what you were thinking or trying to say, but were too afraid to say it.

"Blaine… if… if you found a way to move to New York… would they take you even though you already resigned?" Kurt asked suddenly, biting his bottom lip after he finished the question. It was the worst idea of them all. But here he was, still about to offer.

"Uhm… I don't know," Blaine answered, a look of confusion crossing his face. "Why?"

"You know… I'd have to talk to James but we have a guest room and…" Kurt rambled quickly.

"Kurt, I couldn't," Blaine interrupted before Kurt could finish his thought.

"You could though, Blaine. I mean… yeah it'd be a little weird at first, probably. Tonight was a little weird for me. But I can't just… I can't go back knowing I could have helped and didn't." Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment, expressionless. Kurt swallowed hard, somewhat hoping that Blaine would say no. Somewhat hoping he rented the moving van tomorrow.

Blaine finally sighed, and hung his head just slightly. "Kurt… that would be… amazing if I could. I don't know… I don't know if they'll take me back and… I don't know if it'll work out."

"Well let's just keep the option open?" Kurt offered. "I know things between us are a little weird Blaine, but the way you broke down tonight… I've never seen you like that. And that's why I know this is the right thing to do. Because I know you need it, and I would just be adding to the list reasons to go to hell by not trying to help."

"Right beneath the gay thing?" Blaine asked smartly, immediately lightening the mood.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but had to laugh. "Yes, right after the gay thing."

"Alright, I'll look into it," Blaine agreed, finally.

"Me too. I'll talk to James. And mom and dad to see if they have any ideas. If you don't mind."

"That'd be great, Kurt," Blaine said with a smile. "Thank you. For everything." Kurt simply nodded in response to the thanks. He let his arms fall from their crossed position and hang a bit before stepping forward and giving Blaine a tentative hug. It took a moment for Blaine to respond – he must have kind of been surprised by the gesture. But when he did, he hugged Kurt tight and strong, causing the taller man to tighten his embrace as well. "Merry Christmas, Kurt," Blaine said softly.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine.

* * *

From the Text Messaging Archives of Kurt Hummel

Thursday, December 24, 2020

11:26 am

Rachel: Merry Christmas, Kurt! How was dinner with the Andersons?

Kurt: I don't think that I could possibly explain to you over text.

Rachel: That bad?

Kurt: I wouldn't say 'bad'?

Kurt: I may have offered my extra bedroom to Blaine and his daughter…

Rachel: Goddamn it Hummel. You're never going to get married are you?

* * *

From the Text Messaging Archives of Kurt Hummel

Friday, December 25, 2020

1:03 am

Kurt: I have a favor to ask… A pretty big one at that

James: Sure, Kurt. Anything.


	14. Ch 14: Goodbye Ohio and Hello New York

"I still can't believe you're actually leaving," Sam said, gloved hands stuffed into his coat pockets. Blaine sighed - he could hardly believe it either. He and Mackenzie were moving from their quaint Ohio apartment to New York City with his ex-boyfriend and his fiancé. It certainly was not an ideal situation. Not by a long shot. But it was the best option to guarantee Mackenzie could continue her treatment for Juvenile Arthritis. It was the only option where Blaine could see potential for his independence in a relatively short amount of time.

"What else could I have done Sam?" Blaine asked, trying hard not to sound so unsure or disappointed. Blaine checked his watch quickly before stuffing his own hands back in his pockets on the particularly cold morning. The train he and Kenzie were scheduled to be on was running late – probably because of the awful cold and snow that had plagued the great lakes region recently. With every minute that passed, he was finding it harder to rationalize the goodbyes. "This is the best option for us. You know that."

"You know you could have stayed with us," Brielle offered, holding a bundled up Mackenzie close in her arms. Mackenzie's arms were wrapped tight around the woman's neck. It had been hard for Blaine to explain to his daughter that they were moving. That they weren't coming back to Ohio any time soon. That the small moving truck they'd sent out to New York a few days earlier was taking their things to their new home. That she had to say goodbye to Grandma and Uncle Sam and Auntie Bri – at least for now. Blaine still wasn't positive the little girl understood completely, but the way she was clinging to her Aunt told him that she wasn't planning on leaving without a fight.

"In what extra room? And with what job?" Blaine asked. They'd had this conversation. Brielle and Sam had tried to come up with a million and one options to keep Blaine in Ohio, but when he was told he'd be given his position back without question, he knew this is what he'd have to do. "And when you're done nursing school in May, who knows where you'll end up Bri. You guys will be moving to Columbus at the very least. Probably farther. You're going to be an amazing nurse and they're going to want you at the best hospitals. I know you're not going to want to work at the Findlay Ohio minute clinic."

"I know… I'm just gonna miss you guys," Brielle sighed, pulling Mackenzie even closer to her. Sam took a step closer to his wife and wrapped an arm around her. Blaine could see the tears forming in Bri's eyes, and he begged for them not to fall, because the moment they did, he'd be crying too.

"We'll come back for your graduation Bri – it isn't too long."

"And we'll visit in August for Mackenzie's birthday," Sam added, smiling down at his wife and niece, trying to add reassurance for the girls. "Maybe sooner, if we can swing it," Sam said, smiling up at Blaine, his own eyes welling up a bit.

Blaine looked down at his watch again – anything to look away from the teary eyes of his comrades. He had to hold it together for Mackenzie – anything to make it easier for her. As he covered his watch with his coat sleeve again, an alarm started sounding, signaling the incoming train. And at that, Brielle lost it, tears now streaming down her face freely as she squeezed Mackenzie one last time.

Blaine stepped toward the two and joined in the hug, his own tears finally making their way to his cheeks. The man felt a strong hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Sam looking at him sadly. Blaine let go of Brielle, and pulled the tall blonde into a bone crushing embrace. Blaine realized in that moment this would be the first time since high school that he wouldn't see Sam on a near daily basis. That was scary. "I love you, man," Sam said, matching the strength of Blaine's hug.

"I love you too, Sam," Blaine agreed, finally loosening his grip, and wiping away his tears with the back of his glove. The train screeched to a hault and the doors opened for passengers to flow in and out.

"It's time to go," Blaine said definitely, a sad sort of smile on his face. It was sad to leave, but he was happy and confident with his decision.

"Daddy I don't wanna go!" Mackenzie whined, and only then did Blaine realize his daughter had been crying too. It was hard to see with her face buried in Brielle's neck, but now it was obvious.

"Kenz, we have to. It's going to be an exciting adventure and we're going to have so much fun with Mr. Kurt in New York," Blaine said, shifting so he could look the little girl in the eyes.

"No daddy no! I wanna stay with Aunt Bri and Uncle Sam!" she cried, clinging to the former's neck again.

"Kenzie," Brielle said through her tears as she tried to put the child down, "You can't let your daddy go to New York alone. He needs you."

"But I need you!" Mackenzie argued, pulling away for only a second.

"ALL ABOARD!"

"Mackenzie, we're going to miss the train," Blaine pleaded, as he noticed the crowd entering the train thinning out. "We have to go," he said gently, reaching for her hand.

"NO!" Mackenzie yelled.

Blaine hated having to be forceful with her daughter but now was one of those times where it was called for. "Ok… Kenz," he said, bending down and practically prying his daughter from Brielle. "Kenzie, we're going," he said firmly, hoisting the sobbing child into his arms. She responded initially by kicking and trying to push away, but when she realized she wasn't going to win, she simply went limp in his arms, and cried into Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine sighed. "I love you guys," he said one last time to Sam and Brielle, who were trying to stop crying to show Mackenzie it was ok, but failing pretty significantly.

"We love you too," the two said in unison.

Blaine smiled, and grabbed the large rolling luggage with Mackenzie's backpack set on top, both packed to the brim with all they had left in Ohio. Kenzie continued to sob as they stepped onto the train, and the conductor gave Blaine a judgmental look. Blaine ignored it. If the woman wanted to try and get his daughter to stop crying, she'd be more than welcome.

He turned the corner, and tried to place Mackenzie in the nearest seat of the sleeper car, but now she was clinging to Blaine, refusing to let go as if her life depended on Blaine. "Mackenzie I need to put our luggage away," Blaine pleaded. Mackenzie only responded by tightening her grip and continuing to cry.

"Fine" Blaine grumbled, accepting defeat for the moment, and shifting into the furthest seat, and pulling the luggage in after him so it wasn't in the isle. As the engine of the train kicked on, he looked out the window to see Sam and Brielle watching on and waving goodbye. Blaine returned the wave, and a smile as the train pulled out of the station.

When the couple was out of view, Blaine took his first deep breath since entering the train, and slumped in his seat. The train was warm, at least, and there weren't a ton of people in his cabin just yet. It was probably a little too warm for their winter coats, but Mackenzie was still attached tightly to her father's neck.

Blaine rubbed his daughters back gently, trying desperately to calm her down if only to disturb as few of their neighbors as possible. They'd be with these individuals for over 15 hours. He didn't want to make any enemies. "Mackenzie could you please calm down? Please?" Blaine begged. "I want to take your coat off baby," he urged, trying to get the little girl off of him for even just a moment.

"I…don't….wanna….go…" Mackenzie started between staggered breaths.

"I know Kenzie. I know. But we have to, and everything is going to be fine. And we're going to have tons of fun in New York. And you'll make new friends at your new school."

"I…don't…want… NEW friends," Mackenzie argued, finally loosening her grip just enough so Blaine could help her out of her coat so she didn't overheat. Blaine took the opportunity to unzip his own coat as well.

"Oh Mackenzie," Blaine sighed, setting the little girl's coat aside, and taking the opportunity to pull her close to him. She understood more than he had thought. He rocked her back and forth in his arms as she cried, humming softly in an attempt to get her to settle, since words clearly weren't working.

Blaine didn't expect Mackenzie to understand, and he couldn't be too angry that she was upset. This was a big change for a four year old. Though he was sure that the little girl would be over it in a weeks' time, at the moment it seemed like she'd never stop crying. Blaine ignored the conductor's gaze as he came around for tickets. He just handed him the slip of paper and allowed him to go on his way.

Just 15 more hours…

From the Text Messaging Archives of Blaine Anderson

Saturday, January 9th, 2021

10:27 am

Kurt: Hey, just checking in. The moving van just left and all your stuff is in the guest room. How's everything going on your end?

Blaine: We're still about an hour outside of Pittsburgh. A little slow because of the snow.

Kurt: That's not too bad though. Still think you'll make it in before midnight? :P

Blaine: God, I hope so. 10 pm is already too late for Kenzie

Kurt: It'll be fine. Just let me know if you get any more delayed. I'll meet you at Penn Station when you get here.

Blaine: You don't need to do that.

Kurt: So you're going to carry your most likely sleeping daughter and your luggage to the subway and then 5 blocks to the apartment building on your own?

Blaine: Good point. Thanks, Kurt.

Kurt: It's not a problem, Blaine.

Blaine: Well, it's not going to stop me from feeling like I'm taking advantage.

Blaine: I'm moving in with you and your fiancé for god's sake.

Kurt: Just me, actually. For now, at least.

Blaine: Oh?

Kurt: Yeah, it's a little bit of a long story. But you know we spent some time apart over the holidays. We kind of just extended it a bit.

Blaine: Really? I thought you said things were looking up.

Kurt: Yeah they were. They still are. He's just…a little miffed. We had another little fight recently.

Kurt: It's not a big deal, though.

Blaine: Well I hope things work out soon.

Kurt: Me too.

Kurt: Text me when you're getting close. I'll see you later.

Mackenzie had cried herself to sleep pretty early on in their journey. While Blaine hated to see her do so, he was content that the sobs had stopped. Her hazel eyes started fluttering open just as the train hit the edge of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Blaine had managed to shift her into the empty seat, molding their coats into a makeshift pillow and blanket to keep her comfortable while he stowed the luggage away properly and settled into the aisle seat with a book. Blaine looked over out of the corner of his eye as the little blond propped herself up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Blaine closed his book, and tucked it into the mesh pouch on the back of the seat in front of him. "Good morning sleepy head," he said as Mackenzie's eyes scanned her surroundings, apparently a little confused. She grunted, and turned her back from her father, still a little angry, apparently. Blaine rolled his eyes, leaving the child be to stew if she wanted.

He watched as the little girl turned to look out the window at the buildings they were passing at a rapid pace. In the distance, the downtown high-rises sprung from the ground, and it was at the sight of them that Mackenzie finally seemed willing to speak to her dad.

"Daddy," she asked curiously, "Is that New York?" She prodded the window with her index finger, leaving little smudges in her wake as she pointed toward the skyline.

"No, sweetheart, this is Pittsburg. It's a different city." Blaine explained.

"Oh…" Mackenzie replied, gaze still out toward the buildings. Her eyes seemed to glisten with wonder and awe as they continued in toward the center of town, over one of the many bridges that Pittsburgh boasted, and toward the skyscrapers. It was in this moment Blaine realized that these were easily the tallest buildings Mackenzie had ever seen. The only city they'd really visited was Toledo where the tallest building was only about half the size of some of Pittsburg's tallest. And the number of buildings were many more than the little girl had ever seen.

"Do you like all the buildings, Kenz?" Blaine asked, scooting himself over into Mackenzie's seat and pulling her into his lap. She nodded, and pressed her nose up to the window again as they started to descend underground.

"Hey!" the child whined, "I was lookin' at everythin'" Blaine chuckled as she huffed and plopped herself into his lap.

"We're just stopping at the train station," Blaine explained as he ran a hand through his daughter's unruly curls. "We'll be back outside in no time. But we won't be in the city for long." Mackenzie turned to look at her father with a slightly pained expression. "But there's a lot of things to see, you know. We're going to go through mountains and see farms and see another city called Philadelphia."

"Do they got big buildin's too?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yup," Blaine promised. "But you know where the biggest buildings are?" Mackenzie shook her head no. "New York!"

"Really?" Mackenzie asked, not quite believing what her father had promised – in fact probably not believing that buildings would go any taller than the ones she'd just seen.

"Really really," Blaine promised. "New York had HUGE buildings. And tons of yellow taxi cars," he added, hoping that Mackenzie's favorite color would excite her a bit about the overwhelming city they were headed toward. It would be better for her to be excited than scared.

Mackenzie hummed in response, as if still unsure, looking back out the window as the train came to a stop and passengers started flowing into and out of the train. Blaine continued to play with her hair and watched the people as well, slightly envious that their journey was over while he still had hours to go – now with the added challenge of entertaining a four year old.

"Daddy I don't wanna live up there," Mackenzie said definitively, referring back to the buildings she had seen.

"Oh baby," Blaine said with a chuckle. "Kurt lives on the seventh floor of his building. That isn't tall at all. You can count to seven, can't you?"

"Of course!" Mackenzie said, offended that he father even imply she couldn't. "One… two… free…"

"Three," Blaine corrected.

"That's what I said! Free," Mackenzie argued, holding up four fingers. Blaine shook his head as the train started moving again and Mackenzie started over, getting her numbers mixed up and ending up with 10 fingers when she reached seven. Blaine smiled though, and kissed his daughter's forehead while she counted, thankful that she was done crying and screaming.

And as it turned out, entertaining Mackenzie throughout the trip wasn't nearly as hard as Blaine thought. She spent a large majority of the time with her face pressed up to the window, and pointing at all the things she had never seen before – like the mountains they'd passed through, and the cows at the farms near Hershey Pennsylvania. She'd fallen asleep again at some point through the journey, excited to have woken up in time to see Philadelphia in the distance (though she had a hell of a time pronouncing it).

They were nearing New York, and Blaine had shot a text Kurt's way to let him know. Kenzie was actually wide awake, likely due to the naps she had taken throughout the trip. Her were still glued to whatever was outside the window. Blaine made a mental note to try and travel more. He suddenly felt like he had been depriving Mackenzie of seeing what's out in the world. And the wonder she clearly had for it was something he'd never considered she'd have.

She was a bit disappointed when they went underground before she could get a good look at the city. They'd seen the sky scrapers in the distance, but at night is was hard to tell exactly how big everything was. She was amused by the graffiti on the underground walls, however, and excited that they'd be getting off the train soon.

"You ready squirt?" Blaine asked as he put Mackenzie's coat back on, the train slowing to a stop as it entered the station.

"Mhmm," Mackenzie hummed, pulling her backpack filled with toys and coloring books onto her shoulders. "Are you ready dad?"

Blaine stopped, thinking about it for a moment. Was he actually ready? Probably not. How is anyone ready to move from the middle of nowhere Ohio to New York City with their four year old daughter to live with their high school ex-boyfriend and a fiancé they'd never met? "Daddy?"

Blaine looked down at his daughter as people rushed out of the train, taking the moment to let the craziness pass them before they tried to leave. He smiled at her innocent eyes and the way she clutched Bear – her stuffed puppy – in her arms. This was why he was doing this. Her. It was all the reason he needed, and her face gave him all the courage in the world. "Ready," he agreed. He stood and took his luggage from the rack, reaching out to take Mackenzie's hand tightly as they exited the train and made their way along with the crowd up the escalator to where they were to meet Kurt.

He squeezed his daughter's hand as they neared the top. He was ready as he'd ever be, and as long as he had Mackenzie, everything would be ok.


	15. A little note

To my dearest readers,

I first want to apologize for my most recent prolonged absence. I am not one to make excuses, and I'm not usually one to blame anyone but myself for things. I'm also not one to open up, but I felt it necessary to share. Along with other difficulties in my life that I've mentioned in the past, I have been fighting an illness that had had me in and out of hospitals for the past few months. I will not go into detail, but the process has been draining and has left virtually no time or energy to write. I hate using my illness as an excuse for anything, but in this case it really is the only thing to blame.

That being said, I've been in remission for about a month now, and when I promised I'd continue this story, I meant it. No matter what I have every intention of continuing this story, I just ask for your patience. I really appreciate those of you who have stuck with me and my story through this time, and I promise updates are being finalized for release very very soon.

I can't promise an exact schedule, but I am going to aim for at least one chapter a month for now - if not two. I just ask for patience and understanding and I do hope you stick around to see it through with my boys and Mackenzie.

This note will be replaced by a real chapter within the week!! I am back and raring to go! Thanks for all the support.

-E


	16. Ch 15: Taxi Rides and Stupid Fights

Kurt had probably been at the train station about 30 minutes longer than he needed to be. He was nervous, but not really sure why. Everything had been fine thus far. James was still kind of wary about the idea of Kurt's ex moving in when he still hadn't. But he helped bring in all the boxes when the moving truck arrived with all of the Anderson's belongings (which wasn't much, but Kurt still appreciated the help).

He stood somewhat awkwardly toward the middle of the terminal – unsure of where the Andersons would be arriving from. His hair was still coifed from work that day and his hands stayed stuffed in the pockets of his heavy navy blue pea coat. He rocked back and forth on his toes, humming some show tunes and occasionally checking his watch, cursing himself for being so early.

When they announced the train arriving from Chicago (which was the same line Blaine would have taken), Kurt shuffled over to gate 5W, and watched as tired travelers emerged from below. Businessmen, families, college students… all types of people, but no Blaine and no Mackenzie. It wasn't until the crowd of people pushing and shoving their way off the escalator thinned out that the man Kurt had been waiting for became visible over the horizon of mechanical stairs.

Kurt smiled, and watched as Blaine kept a close eye on Mackenzie, telling her precisely when to step off of the automatic stairs so her feet wouldn't get caught. It was only after they were safe on stationary ground again that Blaine looked up and saw Kurt, and smiled as well. Kurt removed a hand from his coat, and gave the two a small wave. "Welcome to New York, guys," he said cheerfully, genuinely, as he took a step closer to the two.

"Thank you," Blaine said. "It's good to be off that train, for sure." Kurt noticed Mackenzie take a cautious step to hide herself behind her father's legs. He was surprised she was awake, actually, but he hoped her shy streak would wear off quickly. He didn't want the kid to be scared of him forever.

"You guys ready to go home?" he asked.

Mackenzie tugged on Blaine's pant leg, and the shorter man looked back over his shoulder where the little girl had situated herself. "I wanna go back, daddy," she cried softly, but loud enough for Kurt to hear it, and a little pang of hurt hit his heart.

Blaine sighed, and gave a quick, apologetic glance to Kurt before squatting down to Mackenzie's level. "We talked about this Mackenzie. This is something we have to do right now. And I know it's scary but we're going to be brave together, right?" The little girl put her thumb in her mouth as Blain tried to comfort her, and her father didn't even protest this time around, letting her comfort herself however possible. She didn't give Blaine an answer, but instead closed the gap between herself and her father and buried her face into the crook of his neck and clung to him with her free hand. Blaine simply lifted her off the ground, and turned to face Kurt again. "She'll be alright," he insisted.

Kurt nodded, unsure what to say. He knew kids were impressionable, and Mackenzie probably would forget all about Ohio in a couple weeks' time, but it didn't' make watching her like this any easier. A beat of silence passed between them before Kurt perked up with an idea that just had to help. "What if we take a cab instead of the subway… I'll cover it," Kurt offered. "Maybe seeing the city would help a little?"

"Kurt a cab will be so expensive," Blaine protested.

"Yeah, but I can afford it," Kurt insisted, "and I want to make you guys as comfortable as possible. And I think stuffing ourselves in an underground tube that smells slightly like fish doesn't help that endeavor."

Blaine laughed, and turned his head slightly to look at Mackenzie, as if contemplating how she would handle the ride. Kurt could tell he wasn't convinced.

"Please Blaine, I insist."

"Fine…" Blaine said, finally giving in, "But starting tomorrow the Andersons only take the economical route."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Kurt said, reaching out to take ahold of Blaine's luggage and roll it behind him, since his arms were occupied with a 4 year old.

Kurt was happy to see Mackenzie perk up a little as soon as they walked up the steps to street level. All the lights and sounds and smells seemed to get the child up off of her father's shoulder ever so slightly. She looked up in awe at the tall buildings and jumped a little every time a car would honk, though she didn't seem scared – just startled. "See that building there?" Kurt asked Mackenzie, pointing down the road to where there was a clear view of the Empire State Building, standing taller than all those surrounding it, and lit up like a Christmas tree. "We can go to the top one day and see EVERYTHING all around," Kurt offered.

"No." Mackenzie said quickly, eyes widening in horror. Blaine laughed again, but Kurt stepped back dejected.

"We're fascinated with tall buildings but have no desire to go to the top of them," Blaine explained to Kurt with a shrug as Mackenzie went back to craning her neck around every which way to see as much as possible.

Kurt shrugged, not understanding kid's thought processes and waved down a cab. The driver came to put Blaine's luggage in the back while the trio slipped into the backseat of the yellow car. Blaine sat Mackenzie on his lap and secured the seatbelt around both of them since they didn't have a car seat for the girl. "So the train ride was good?" Kurt asked, grasping for small talk topics.

"Yeah," Blaine sad, allowing Mackenzie to adjust herself so she could see out the window more readily. "It went pretty smooth. Just minor delays. Kenz slept a lot which is why she's wide awake now. I'm hoping she crashes when we get back to your apartment, though, because I'm exhausted."

"You look it," Kurt said with a little laugh. It was only then, really, that Kurt noticed how the curls on Blaine's head were starting to free themselves of their styling and stick out wherever they please. He had bags under his eyes, and his eyelids drooped slightly – a feature many wouldn't notice. But Kurt knew Blaine's wide, bright, hazel eyes well, and they were definitely dimming at the moment.

"Gee, thanks," Blaine muttered, causing Kurt to laugh just slightly. The cab took off, and Kurt gave the driver his address and sat back in his seat. The ride was fairly quiet. Blaine nodded off quite a few times, waking only when Mackenzie would call 'daddy' and point out the window at something new to see – bright LED screens advertising perfume, people dressed up in elaborate (perhaps somewhat frightening) outfits, clubs with pulsating lights, and tall buildings that seemed to reach into forever. Mackenzie seemed enthralled by it all, and it made Kurt happy that maybe the ride was making it easier for her.

He looked out his own window, watching the city go by, getting lost in his own thoughts…

 _Kurt glance up from the sink when he heard the apartment door creak open. He greeted James with a genuine smile, but continued his effort to scrape the grease off the pans they'd used to cook dinner the previous night. Kurt could have sworn James said he'd do them, but he must have misheard. "Hey sweetheart," Kurt cooned cheerfully, "How was work?"_

" _Work was fine. Nothing to report," James said dryly as he set his briefcase in its usual spot next to the front door, under the rack where all their coats hung. "It was lunch that was interesting…" Kurt raised an eyebrow as he turned the faucet off and pulled off the purple rubber gloves he donned – opting to let the pan soak for a while._

" _How so?" Kurt asked curiously, unable to tell from his fiancé's disposition if interesting was a good or bad thing._

 _James still hadn't looked up and made eye contact with Kurt, not that it meant much. He'd turned to hand his coat over another on the overcrowded hooks on the wall. Kurt made a mental note to move some coats back into their closets so Blaine and Mackenzie would have room for theirs. James bent down to untie his shoes. "Well… when, exactly, were you planning on telling me that it's your ex who's moving in with us?"_

 _His tone was so matter-of-fact. Not accusatory, not mad, not even confused. Unreadable. Kurt hated not knowing which direction this type of conversation would take. He casually leaned against the kitchen counter, the small of his back at the perfect height to rest against the edge of the granite. He folded his arms lightly over his chest, keeping his tone as neutral as possible. "Um… I think I mentioned it the day I asked you about it."_

" _No…" James started, kicking off his second shoe, and taking a few steps so he could sit against the arm of the couch facing Kurt. James folded his arms too, matching Kurt's not-quite defensive stance. "You said that he was 'a friend' of yours from High School. I had to find out from Greg who heard from Lara who heard from Jordan that Rachel was 'surprised' I'm so cool with it." The way he stressed the words 'friend' and 'surprised' made Kurt sigh. He also rolled his eyes slightly, not so much at James, but more because Rachel's newest beau was more of a gossip than she was._

" _James, I specifically told you it was Blaine. I figured you'd put two and two together. It's not exactly a common name."_

" _And I'm supposed to remember the names of all your exes?" James asked, tone becoming snarkier, and hands falling down to sit on his hips._

" _Seriously James? I've had like three exes. We literally had a conversation about how weird it was seeing my ex-boyfriend as a father. I don't know how much clearer I could have made it." Kurt knows he's told James countless stories about Blaine. Hell, Kurt had been so afraid of commitment at the start, it was only fair that James understood why._

" _Well, excuse me for assuming you'd be smart enough not to invite the guy who crushed your heart into our home, let alone to live in it."_

" _So now I'm stupid?" Kurt asked, his arms unfurling now, and moving to his hips, standing up straight and becoming more tense. "I'm stupid because you can't remember the name of the only ex I've ever really opened up to you about?"_

 _James sighed, slumping his shoulder and running a hand through his wind swept hair. "Kurt that's not what I meant, and you know it," he said sternly. "I just… I don't think this is a good idea anymore Kurt."_

 _Kurt stared at his partner in disbelief, taking in what felt like too many moments to formulate a response. "James… the moving truck came and dropped all their things of yesterday. They'll be here in three days. If you had a problem with this, you could have brought it up… I don't know… a month ago when I first brought it up to you?" They'd been busting their asses for weeks now trying to make the arrangements work. How could James possibly be so oblivious? "We can't just… ugh" Kurt couldn't even finish the statement, frustration grabbing ahold of his tongue._

" _Can't we find them somewhere else to stay?" James offered, as if it were nothing, as if it were obvious._

" _If there were somewhere else, I wouldn't have offered here!" Kurt exclaimed, anger tinting his tone of disbelief. "Believe it or not, James, I am smart enough to realize how weird this can… no how weird this WILL be. For me, for you, for Blaine… hell even for the kid. They NEED this James. They have NOWHERE else to go. I can't just turn them away, especially now that I've been telling them for the past month that everything is ready and waiting for them. Who am I not to help when I can?"_

" _He broke your hear and now you want to help him?" James yelled, louder than either of them so far. His words hit Kurt in the gut, but he swallowed hard as not to show it. "No Kurt. Fuck that."_

" _He made a mistake, James. We were kids!"_

" _Is that really how you feel? So now he can waltz back into your life like none of it happened? If that's the case, what's stopping you from crawling back to him. Back to the guy that tore you apart? Hell, you're already living together!"_

" _Really? That's what this is about James? You're really jealous of Blaine."_

" _That's not what I said," James said standing up._

" _It was implied."_

" _I don't need this right now," James said, suddenly calm again. He slipped his shoes back on, and quickly tied them as he spoke. "I can't be here right now. I need to think about this. I'll stay at Gregs'."_

" _James, really?" Kurt asked exasperated._

 _James took his coat off the hook again, looking back at Kurt as he slipped it on. "Yeah, really. It's good to know where your fiance's opinion stands to you."_

" _Whatever James," Kurt said, turning away and walking back to the sink. "Come back when you grow the fuck up and remember I said yes to you."_

 _They locked eyes briefly before James walked out. Again. Kurt grabbed the rubber gloves again, and pulled them roughly onto his hands, and started scrubbing at the pan again – this time getting the grease off with relative ease. He wasn't sure if it was from soaking the pan, or the anger he had stewing inside him. He finished the job, and threw the gloves in the sink, bracing his hands on the edge of the counter as he leaned over and caught a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He felt a familiar lump in his throat, but when he brought his fingers to his eyes, there were no tears. He'd apparently run out of tears to cry over stupid things like this. James would come back. Maybe in a day, maybe in a week, but things would be fine. This was just how it was. It sucked, but it was just how it was._

 _At least when Blaine and Mackenzie moved in, Kurt wouldn't be completely alone every time his fiancé ran out on him._

Kurt faded back out of his memories as the cab pulled up to his apartment building. It wasn't an obnoxiously long ride, by this time at night traffic in the city was pretty much exclusively taxi's and buses. When they pulled up to Kurt's apartment, Blaine had been asleep for about 15 minutes, though, and he jumped, startled, when Kurt shook his shoulder to wake him. "We're here, Blaine," he said, an apologetic tone in his voice for scaring him. Blaine rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and put his hands on Mackenzie's shoulders, as if he had to make sure she was still there. Kurt smiled softly as he let himself out of his side of the cab, and took the luggage that the driver had already unloaded from the trunk.

Kurt tipped the gentleman as Blaine and Kenzie clambered out of their side, and rolled their luggage up toward the front door of his apartment building. "Home sweet home," Blaine said groggily, rubbing his eyes with the butt of his palm one last time, and lifting Mackenzie who had been clinging to his pant leg. She looked up at the building quietly, and Kurt couldn't begin to guess what was going on in that little head of hers.

He held open the door for the little family, and pressed in the button at the elevators, the golden doors almost immediately opening with a 'ding'. "Up to 7 we go," Kurt said, pressing another button, causing the lift to rise at a decent pace. Kurt couldn't help but laugh a little when Mackenzie's eyes went wide and she grasped to her father's neck.

"Oof," Blaine huffed, surprised by the reaction. "I guess we've never been in this quick of an elevator before, huh Kenz?" he asked. The little girl was too busy having a staring contest with her equally wide-eyed reflection in the mirrored walls to comment.

A quick elevator ride followed by an equally quick walk down a relatively bland looking hallway brought the trio to a green door with golden numbers – room 708. "Here we are! Welcome…. Home" Kurt said, placing the key in its hole, but pausing, startled when the door swung open before he could even turn it.

"Kurt! You're back!" a familiar voice and a pair of icy blue eyes greeted the man – a welcome he was not expecting tonight. Not after the last conversation they had regarding the situation.

"James?"


	17. Ch 16: Settling In and Champagne Toasts

"James?" Kurt asked as the trio was ushered into apartment 708 by a tall man with dirty blonde locks and steel blue eyes. Blaine kept a step back as the man kissed Kurt's cheek readily, although to Blaine, the latter seemed slightly taken aback, slightly uncomfortable. It definitely wasn't his place to say anything, though. "We weren't expecting you here tonight," Kurt noted as Blaine hauled Mackenzie and their luggage through the door.

"Well, there was a slight change of plans, and… what kind of host would I be if I weren't here to welcome our guests?" James asked, gazing over Kurt's shoulder toward Blaine and Makenzie. James took a step, and offered Blaine his hand. "James Fitzpatrick. Nice to meet you, Blaine. Kurt here's told me tons about you."

Blaine shifted Mackenzie slightly so he could let go of the luggage and take the man's hand. His handshake was strong, fingers gripped firmly around Blaine's. "I've heard plenty about you as well," Blaine noted, flashing a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"All good things I hope!" James insisted with a laugh reminiscent of a 60's sitcom. "And you, pretty girl, must be Mackenzie!" James cooed, taking another step toward the Andersons, reaching for the tiny girl as if he were to pinch her cheeks or pat her head. Mackenzie didn't let it get that far, though, before she stuck out her arm stiff as a board.

"No!" the girl said firmly, face contorting in displeasure. She stiff-armed James' hand before gripping Blaine's neck tighter than before, and burying herself where she believed she couldn't be seen. James' face fell with dejection.

"We're a little shy," Blaine explained, giving Mackenzie a little bounce in his arms, trying to get her to loosen her grip. "And a little tired and cranky, I think," Blaine added, though in reality he doubted Mackenzie was as tired as he'd like. He had never seen her reject someone so strongly before, though. He didn't want to make a big deal out of it, and chalked it up to a lot of change in the last 24 hours.

"James, let them settle in," Kurt suggested, setting a soft hand on the taller man's bicep. Kurt's eyes met Blaine's apologetically. "Come on, I'll show you the guest room." Kurt reached around both James and Blaine to grab the suitcase that Blaine had pulled in, allowing the father to focus on his child alone.

"Of course. Welcome, again," James offered, finally stepping aside to allow the Andersons further than three feet into the apartment. Blaine half smiled and nodded, stepping to follow Kurt.

The place was nice and neat, and pretty much everything Blaine would have expected of an apartment inhabited by one Kurt Hummel. The kitchen overlooked the living and dining areas, each expertly separated only by different flooring – carpet in the living area, a slate grey tile in the kitchen, and a distressed wood for the dining. Blaine walked between the back of couch and the counter with tall stools, following Kurt into a hallway with four doors.

"The unofficial tour… there's not a whole lot to it," Kurt claimed, gesturing back to the main living area they'd just walked through.

"Are you kidding? This place is huge," Blaine noted, looking back over his shoulder into the area which was probably the size of his old apartment, including his and Kenzie's bedrooms.

Kurt chuckled, and shrugged. "Well… this here is me and James' room," Kurt noted, gesturing into an open doorframe where a perfectly made bed sat across from a perfectly maintained vanity. The drapes matched the bedding and a variety of photographs, playbills, and ticket stubs were hung from a wire strung back and forth against the wall above the bed. Blaine smiled ever so slightly. It was so… Kurt.

"This is my office… workshop… studio… area thing," Kurt said, opening the next door, and reaching in to flick on a light. Blaine glanced in. The room was much smaller, but still probably the size of Mackenzie's old bedroom. The walls were lined with shelves containing fabrics and trims of all shades and materials. They were all color coordinated, neatly rolled or folded and placed just so. A couple mannequins sat by the corner of the room, windows on either side. A sewing machine sat not too far by. A small work table sat square in the center of the room, a faux chandelier hanging directly above.

"Wow…" Blaine said, not having known Kurt had stayed with his fashion to this extent. Hell, Blaine didn't know Kurt could sew. But clearly, that had changed, as the mannequins were clad in pieces of muslin and a small rack of clothes was tucked next to the sewing machine – all items Blaine could only assume Kurt had made. Kurt flipped the light back off, and closed the door firmly.

He turned around, and opened up the door directly across from Kurt's workspace. "And this is the guest room. The bathroom is right next door," Kurt offered, pointing to the last door, just a few feet back toward the living area. The door swung open to a much more cluttered version of anything else Blaine had seen, but clearly that was his own fault.

Cardboard boxes were placed floor to ceiling as neatly as possible, although it was clear somewhere along the line Kurt had given up on stacking the boxes in any sort of particular fashion. The bed was pristine, however, with a navy blue comforter and plenty of pillows.

"I think Kenzie's bedframe is over by the closet," Kurt noted, pointing to one of the taller boxes, leaning against the wall along with the child-sized mattress that Blaine had sent with the movers. "I didn't want to assume where you'd want it… but I can help you put it together…" Kurt noted.

"Don't worry about it," Blaine insisted. "Kenz will just sleep in bed with me tonight, and I'll get to work on all this stuff tomorrow," Blaine promised, having a sneaking suspicion that the clutter was getting to Kurt on some level.

"Oh, of course. No rush!" Kurt insisted. "I just… I wanted you to know I'm here to help however I can. I took off from work tomorrow so…"

"You didn't have to do that Kurt," Blaine said before Kurt could finish, setting Mackenzie down on the floor. "You're already doing so much by letting us stay here."

"It's not a big deal, really," Kurt insisted. "I can always do some work from home if…"

Kurt was interrupted once again when James came by, knocking on the door frame. "Everything alright in here?" he asked, peeking into the box-plagued room.

"All good. Thanks James," Blaine said with a warm smile.

"Great! I'm pouring some champagne to celebrate! I know it's late, but never too late for a little celebratory bubbly. Wouldn't you agree Blaine?" James offered, holding up a bottle of wine with a gold label.

"I'm actually pretty tired… and Mackenzie…"

"Nonsense! I won't take no for an answer!" James demanded cheerfully walking back down the hall toward the kitchen.

Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry about him… he's…"

"Kurt its fine. He seems really nice. Really hospitable," Blaine complimented as Mackenzie slinked away to a box labeled 'Kenzie's toys'. Blaine checked on her out of the corner of his eyes, before turning back to Kurt.

"Yeah, to a fault, maybe," Kurt agreed, hugging himself and rolling his eyes just slightly. "He means well. Don't feel obliged. I can tell him you're too tired."

"No, it's ok. I'll be right there," Blaine noted. Kurt nodded, and turned to leave, while Blaine went over to where Mackenzie was rooting through her box.

"Happy to see all your toys kiddo?" Blaine asked, squatting down next to his daughter. "I told you they'd all be here waiting for you." Mackenzie just nodded. "What's wrong baby?" Blaine asked, surprised to see that his child's smile wasn't plastered to her face like usual.

"Daddy, when can we go home?" she asked in an impossibly small voice, her hazel eyes not daring to meet Blaine's. But Blaine knew all too well the way her eyes were probably watering up, and the little wrinkles around her nose were downturned.

"Oh Kenzie," Blaine sighed, sitting down on the floor, back against the wall. He pulled his daughter onto his lap, and gently pulled her chin toward his own face, so that the little girl was looking at him. "I know this isn't what you wanted. But you need to trust daddy when he says this is what is best for us. This is our home for now, sweetie. And… I'm going to miss our Ohio home too. I already do. I miss Uncle Sam and Aunt Brie. I miss our apartment and the park across the street."

"I miss the tire swing," Mackenzie added in.

"Of course, the tire swing!" Blaine agreed. "I'm going to miss all of that too, baby. But we're going to make new memories and fall in love with new things in our New York home," he promised as he tucked a blonde curl behind the little girl's ear. "And we're going to make new friends. Like Mr. Kurt, and Mr. James."

Mackenzie's nose wrinkled at the notion of new friends. Blaine laughed, and kissed the little girl's forehead. "I promise, Mackenzie. This is going to be a great adventure for both of us. And we'll go back and visit Ohio. We'll see mommom and Unlce Sam and Aunt Brie and Uncle Wes…" Blaine promised. "And maybe they'll even come visit us."

"Will Unlce Coopuh come visit?" Mackenzie asked sweetly.

"I think he just might," Blaine noted. Mackenzie nodded, and looked away as if she were still contemplating everything her father had just said. "Come here, kiddo," Blaine ordered, pulling Mackenzie in for a long, strong hug, and a couple of kisses on the cheek.

"Daddy, stop!" Mackenzie squealed, pushing her father away when his attack continued.

"Not. Until. You. Smile." Blaine insisted, pausing between each kiss.

"I'm smilin'! I'm smilin'!" Kenzie replied in a fit of giggles.

"Good," Blaine said, finally letting the child catch her breath. "I love you."

"I love you too," Mackenzie replied, giving her father a kiss back.

"I'm going to go get a drink with Mr. Kurt and Mr. James. Do you want to come?" Blaine asked.

"No…" Mackenzie answered softly, demeanor turning inward once more.

"That's fine, Kenz. Why don't you unpack your toys? And I'll be back in a couple minutes?" Blaine offered, pushing some of the blonde curls he'd displaced back out of his child's face.

Kenzie looked from Blaine, to her box of toys and shrugged. "Ok…" she said, sliding off her dads lap, and taking a few steps over to the box. "But you'll be right back?" she asked, turning to look at Blaine and confirm.

"Of course," Blaine said, kissing Mackenzie on the top of the head one last time as he stood. "I'll be right outside if you need me." Blaine walked over to the doorframe, and looked back at his daughter as she stared into the brown cardboard box. He sighed inwardly, wishing he could make the transition smoother. He could only hope she'd come around to the idea of their new situation soon.

Blaine pivoted and turned down the hallway, wringing out his hands as he approached the kitchen. He froze and stopped dead in his tracks, however, when he heard the intensity of the whispers that were coming from his destination.

"I told you Kurt. I didn't want you here alone with him. You told me to be honest. So there it is." James' voice was deeper, raspier than it had been before, even for a whisper. Blaine's heart sank. He wasn't as welcome here as James had made it seem…

"James… I told you a thousand times. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. I'm not upset that you're here. I'm upset you didn't tell me you'd be here," Kurt replied, his whispers slightly higher pitched – more soothing, though.

"I live here too, you know."

"Doesn't seem like it recently."

"I pay my share of rent."

"Living somewhere is more than paying rent, James."

"Well, Kurt, maybe I'd be around more it you gave me a reason to stay." Blaine cringed.

"Oh, because an engagement ring isn't enough of a reason?" Kurt asked, sounding exasperated.

"It wasn't enough of a reason not to invite your ex to move in." Another stab in the chest. Blaine thought he should probably turn and walk back to the guest room. Eavesdropping wasn't any way to make a first impression, but his feet seemed glued to the floor.

"You. Agreed to this." Kurt hissed. "You, who hasn't slept next to me in that bad for more than two nights in a row since October. You haven't even been home to talk to me about this. To bring up these concerns."

"So you agree. I should be concerned."

"Oh my god." Blaine could picture Kurt pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. He took two slow steps backward, making sure not to cause any creaks. He didn't want to get caught in this position.

"I'll be right back Kenzie," he said loud enough for the other men to hear once he was close to the bedroom door again.

"You said that five minutes ago!" Mackenzie replied, confused that her father hadn't seemed to have left yet. Blaine clenched his fists, resisting the urge to bring his palm to face. He should have known Kenz would say something. He decided to bank on the fact that Kurt and James wouldn't think anything of it. He took a loud step, one last warning of his approach, wanting more than anything for that conversation to end.

He stepped out into the kitchen, where James leaned casually against one counter, and Kurt the other just across from him. They each held a flute of champagne. James held two, and offered Blaine one with a too-perfect smile. "There he is, the man of the hour," James crooned. Blaine smiled uncomfortably, accepting the drink. "Welcome to New York, Blaine."

He held his glass up, the two other men raising their own to the small toast, and all took a long sip. While his lips were still on the glass, his eyes locked with Kurt's just briefly. Most people wouldn't know the difference, but Blaine could tell by the certain way the blue of his iris sparkled, and the corners of his lids downturned even though his lips turned up in a smile… the man was on the brink of tears.

Blaine turned and looked at James, whose smile was more convincing. Too convincing. "Thank you, James, for the warm welcome."

"Of course, Blaine. Any friend of Kurt's is a friend of mine."

* * *

From the Archives of Blaine Anderson's Text Messages

Sunday, January 19th, 2020

12:02 am

Blaine: We made it safe and sound. All settled in for the night. Just wanted to let you guys know.

Sam: Glad to hear it. How's the short stack?

Blaine: Sleeping, finally. When you take three naps on the train ride, your internal clock gets a little thrown.

Sam: I believe it. Hopefully its short lived.

Blaine: Sam, was this a bad idea?

Sam: You've been there less than three hours and you're already second guessing?

Blaine: No. I just needed confirmation.

Sam: Well as much as I'd like to tell you to come back home, you're doing what's best for you and Kenz

Blaine: Yeah, I hope so.

Sam: I know so. You'd never do anything less.

Blaine: Thanks, Sam.

Sam: Of course. Love ya bud.

Sam: Brie loves you too. (In her sleepy voice)

Blaine: Love you guys. I'll call tomorrow. Goodnight.

Sam: If by that you mean Kenzie will call, then I'll answer. Goodnight.


End file.
